


【异坤】鹿港小镇

by Li_Qing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Qing/pseuds/Li_Qing
Summary: 90年代湾湾青春疼痛（颜色？）文学
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1999年。

当年的台中还有所谓的录像厅，那种只要花上几块钱就能看上一场电影的小电影院。某天放学后听范丞丞忽然提起，槐树里的录像厅要黄了，晚上去瞅瞅，算是留个念。

他那温州小相好会心一笑，转头见我茫然不解，直乐得前仰后翻：“看子异这样，一准没去过吧，那边晚上可是放X片的你想清楚哈……”

挑衅至此我也只好狠命一梗脖子，那走着呗。

也正因了这个由头，我才和蔡徐坤说了第一句话，还是句让我在后来想起就恨不能一头撞死的荤话。

——“诶老板，X片几点开始？”

进门看到的是一个有些“飘撇”的男孩子，穿一件米白色的缎面花衬衫，上面是电绣的棕榈纹样，脚上是双脏兮兮的人字拖，过长的额发遮了惺忪睡眼，很是不修边幅。

“飘撇”是台语，大概是形容风流倜傥，野野的，有点像小流氓。

我们进来的时候他正坐在前台摇着蒲扇，瘦瘦小小的一只，听到声儿只慢悠悠地抬起乱糟糟的脑袋，皱眉瞟了我们仨一眼。

——脑袋底下搁着本太宰治的《人间失格》。

我印象特别深，因为那是我老爸当年看了一半的书。我闲来无事时翻过几页，什么“我像个丑陋的怪物”，什么“我度过了可耻的生涯”，通篇狗屁不通，枯井一般的。

我不喜欢那这本书。  
但不代表我讨厌这个看书的人。

蔡徐坤生得白，不是粉嫩的那种白，而是近乎透明的白，若非那对剑眉星目生得过于冷清，简直就像要和他这一身浅色一并融化了一样。

好在这位漂亮的小前台只是白了我一眼，又瞅了瞅我身后那对狗男男，之后板正了脸从抽屉里扒拉出一本厚厚的记账本。

“午夜场，身份证。”

没人动。他便心领神会，拿着蒲扇把在账本上敲了敲：

“在这里签个名。”

范丞丞跟没听到似的从兜里掏出钞票甩在桌板上，拽着他小男朋友头也不回地上了楼——

“狗屁身份证，不就是为了多要钱嘛，都要黄铺了还只认钱不认人……”

方才还正气凛然的男孩子一见到钱，也不再问什么，只低头细细地数，生怕少了半个子儿似的，点完钱又叫住我，拿蒲扇把戳了戳旁边那个小柜台，上头摆满了五颜六色的小盒子。

“提醒下你朋友——房间里可没这个哦。”

这家录像厅和楼上包钟的小旅店是同一个老板，外头五彩的霓虹灯有种说不出的淫糜。

我脑袋一懵，随手抓了一盒就溜进了放映厅，头都没敢抬。

  
奇怪的是，那天直到结束都没放一部所谓的X片，最后播的是个新映的港片，叫《喜剧之王》。

片子没播多久，醉翁之意的小情侣就骂骂咧咧地退了场，揣着蔡徐坤友情提供的“小盒子”直奔楼上的小旅馆去了，边走还边嚷嚷着要找老板退钱。

我觉得腿麻，就多坐了一会儿。明明是个喜剧全场却鸦雀无声，偶尔有人笑出声也没有其他人附和，一时间似乎大家都找不到共同的笑点，每个人心里都被捅了个窟窿，装再多喜感也无法填满。直到再次亮灯，屋里的人才唉声叹气地如数散尽。

我依然默默坐着，依然觉得腿麻，却麻得连自身的存在都感觉不到了。我那短短十几年平淡无奇的人生阅历摆在这部电影面前，连说震撼的资格都谈不上，徒留一身沉默与笨拙，叫那匹旧而浓艳的时光拆吞入腹，片甲不留。

“瞧你这怂样。”  
眼前递来一包纸巾。

我抬手一摸，颊边竟有一道泪过。我这才发现坐在身边的居然是刚刚忙着数钱的蔡徐坤，似乎已经坐了很久。这个一身悍气，野玫瑰般的男孩子分明也悄悄哭过一通，鼻尖眼角通红，嘴上还不饶人。

我的心颤了一下，擦肩走开了。

两秒钟后却突然被身后平地而起的口哨声吓了一跳。

也难怪，因为我回头看到蔡徐坤把两根手指头放进嘴里，打出来的呼哨声音又响又脆，想必当晚歇在我们头顶的范丞丞跟黄明昊都得在完事后抖上三抖。

他应该是看到我回头了，遂咬了咬下唇，接着微微笑开来，吐出一小个鲜红的舌尖。

我莫名地口干舌燥，不由得拼命吞咽了几下口水。

  
我忘了那天是怎样甩开他跑回家的，也忘了回家后怎么跟我妈解释晚归的原因。临睡前我把换下的校服放进脏衣篮，习惯性地摸了摸裤子和外套的口袋，然后，被黏住了手指。

我将那糊住布料的咖啡色的浆状物放到鼻下——一股浓郁的甜腻味。

那年头巧克力已算不上什么稀罕的舶来品，可惜当年的我就算再长十七八个心眼，也不敢瞎猜它所代表的意义，只是脑海中一直有意无意地浮现出那张鬼马精灵的脸。

想起他冲着我吹完口哨，将湿淋淋的手指从嘴里拔出来，指甲盖依稀是粉嫩嫩的。这一幕好长好长，像是那一夜的冗长经过芟荑之后，渐渐精炼，渐渐命中，最后只剩下那人唇珠上水光潋滟的红。

国文课本上有一句词——“少年听雨歌楼上，红烛昏罗帐”。我想到的就是那种红，红得轻佻且艳俗。

我阖上眼，寤寐之间，看到的全是电影里的张柏芝——白衫回眸，莞尔一笑，从某些角度看，竟和蔡徐坤有几分相似。

我发现自己爱上了港片，尤其是星爷跟张柏芝的电影。可惜那天之后，这个十八线小镇的最后一家录像厅也消失了。

录像厅的消失主要是因为镇上新开了几个影城，与古镇一贯素净的青砖黛瓦不同，看上去活像用金箔糊起来的，且票价昂贵十足。我捏着微薄的零用钱苦苦转悠，最后功夫不负有心人，终于找到了看张柏芝的好去处。

在镇子与市郊交界的师专有处小小的礼堂，周末都会放三部或新或老的片子，有时候还有新上线的。但因为是学生专场，所以都是内部价，每张票四十台币。于是我每周五晚上都逃课去看礼堂外的海报，并期待那张漂亮的脸。

再次遇到蔡徐坤就是在这间礼堂，只不过我当时看的是墙上的张柏芝，而蔡徐坤紧盯的是地上的票根。

正犹豫着该不该走过去打招呼，对方已经满脸堆笑地向我走来，好像早就忘了之前的事儿，抬起胳膊架住我的肩膀，低声地热情搭讪：“这么巧哦……来，帅哥帮我个忙！” 

原来这学校的电影票上并没有电影名字，只有四种不同颜色的纸，每周发一种，四周一循环，所以像蔡徐坤这样的守财奴就见缝插针，用差不多颜色的纸，照猫画虎做假。不过这容易被识破，于是他一般都趁着人多时浑水摸鱼，凑巧这天他正好有事，赶来时电影已经开场。

“反正不管什么办法啦，你只要能帮我转移那个人的注意力就好了！”

可惜他大概高估了我做坏事的本事。

或许那天负责检票的学生很认真，或许是已遇到过太多这样逃票的小混混，对方马上看穿这拙劣的伎俩，还打算扭送他去学校的保卫处。

蔡徐坤当机立断脚底抹油，刚冲到门口又折回来，抓住我的手猛地一拽：“跑啊傻子！”

平日里被范丞丞教唆着在球场上厮杀一整晚都没喊过累，这会儿被蔡徐坤拽着逃命的时候我只感觉自己横膈膜火辣辣的烫，胸腔像个坏掉的风箱：“不是……那啥，你跑就算了，拉着我干嘛？”

这人跑起来活像个脱缰的疯兔，我条件反射，反手扣紧那只细瘦的手腕，生怕对方跑太快把我扔半路上。

明显是惯犯，面不红气不喘，一脸理所当然：“啊你是共犯诶！”

  
这是我生平第一次翻墙，活像个山寨蜘蛛侠死死扒在墙沿上，手足无措还生怕暴露自己是个新手。最后我的共犯看不下去了，叫我踩着他的肩膀上去才勉强死里逃生。

——虽说落地的时候没踩稳还吃了一嘴灰。

“靠北！你怎么这么菜哦！”

正当我浑身瘫软地趴在地上准备装死狗时，蔡徐坤已经从天而降，自墙头一翻而落，身手敏捷，像个锦衣夜行的大侠。

“出去别说你认识我啊，丢死人了！”

我跟条咸鱼似的翻了个面，仰视的角度看向那一张笑脸，夜幕上那汪弯弯的月牙此刻映在他弯弯的眼里，光影交织，像是能沁出水来。

“坤哥请你吃饭去，走？”

  
这是我和蔡徐坤吃的第一顿饭。

恍惚记得那天是一顿丰盛的家常菜，有几个小炒，卤肉饭，还有酒。在周围的划拳和上菜声中，我感觉舌头渐渐发麻，本能地想要管教起不良少年：“干嘛做这逃票的勾当？”

蔡徐坤默默地看了我一会儿，继而咧着嘴朝我打哈哈：“好电影没人看浪费了。”

强词夺理。

我顾不得讥笑这理由，便开始懊恼跟蔡徐坤吃饭的决定——明明是他说请客，酒足饭饱却大大方方地说：“我没带钱，你付吧。” 

但我没理由拒绝，因为蔡徐坤严肃起来的样子很正直，信誓旦旦地说：“之后带你去个特别特别好的地方。” 

  
事实证明，蔡徐坤又一次骗了我。  
但这次，我一点儿也不怪他。

不知他是怎么从山水之间找到那个天台的，和文明阁上的求雨台有些相似，斜斜的，但不大，就在一家小饭馆的二楼屋顶。

后来我一得空就去天台找人，有时候拎两瓶酒，偶尔给他捎一份芒果冰。我们坐在屋顶探出的沿儿上，看厝溪绕过古树与山寮入海，远远地离开这座遗世独立的古镇，奔向港口外未知的世界，幻想那里是否都是看不完的电影和漂亮如张柏芝一样的姑娘。

当然，最后我们总是不约而同地将视线落回到不远处的夜市。这样静久了，打破僵局的人还是我：“去吃东西吧，我请。” 

蔡徐坤喜欢喝可乐，不喜欢生菜叶，每次吃蚵仔煎都要拿筷子一片片挑出来再吃，皱眉的样子和正从卤肉饭里挑肥肉的小姑娘差不多。

于是我又突然有点八婆地想到，这人如果还在念书，这会儿或许跟我念同一间高中，是个人见人爱的小孩才对。我一边帮他挑菜一边扼腕叹息，却忽略了这个世界上不是所有人都有资格心安理得地做个小孩。

于是我开口问他，小朋友为什么不回去上学。

蔡徐坤闻言没说话，挖了一勺没有青菜的蚵仔煎，边砸吧着嘴边反问我：“你说谁是小朋友？”

我瞥了他一眼：“你比我还小两岁吧。”

他有点忿忿地故意把见底的可乐嘬出声：“再问翻脸哦。”

  
蔡徐坤总有办法把自己不愿继续的话题生生掐死。  
就像他总有办法逃单一样。

“下次，下一次我一定请。”  
他总是这么说。

天台正对着一方小小的露天广场，蔡徐坤说那广场以前每周都会放幕布电影，又大又清晰，最重要的是还不花钱。只是渐渐地，大家都不屑于搬着板凳坐在露天里挨蚊子咬了，他们晚上有了更多好玩的事儿，可惜啊——

“能在星空下看电影多好啊。”

我顺着他的视线看去，乌压压的天色分明是沆瀣的墨迹，哪有什么星空。

“你喝了多少？”

“就……两瓶？”

蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻地看过来，抬手跟我比了个三。

我摇摇头，想他确实是喝多了，不至于醉，整个人晃晃悠悠的，还比平常爱笑，难怪满眼都是薛定谔的星星。

他搭着我的肩整个人靠上来，像范丞丞他小相好家里养的那只小奶猫，又黏又嗲，有点烦人可又叫人舍不得踢开。

“你说是不是有很多星星啊王子异！我可有好久…嗝好久没看过星星了……不是星星不出来，就是找不到人陪我看……真的、很烦诶。”

“你今天话有点多。”

“嘘——你听我说完——”蔡徐坤不耐烦地抬手抵在我嘴上，很快脸色一变，又笑得像一团融化了的豆沙，“你人真好王子异，真的很好，就是…有点傻嘿嘿嘿……可是我很聪明的，你跟着我混，以后坤哥罩你，保你吃不了亏……”

蔡徐坤并不知道，说这话的时候他的眼睛有多亮，像是睡在银河系角落的一堆星碎里，叫人忍不住猜想那晚离奇失踪的万里星光，是不是都叫这双眼睛吸了进去。

真的不能怪我矫情，毕竟在十七八岁的人眼中，“星星”已经是个顶顶高级的喻体。

直到很多年后我才知道，原来只要花十美元就可以买到一颗星星的命名权，还有一张像模像样的NASA的证书。中文的外文的火星文的，只要花钱的人愿意，给哪颗倒霉催的星星取名傻蛋二狗都行。

可是花再多钱，我都没法在这个人的名字前面，冠以任何与我有关的称谓。

这么想来，他这个人确实比星星还遥不可及。

我就这么望着星星，冬雪一捧，春光一把，三月疯妈祖的古戏唱完，疯王爷的古戏又唱，日头一下子又晃悠悠绕回了夏天。

“子异啊，多久没跟哥几个打球了？”

“快联考了，没空。”

我虚晃一枪，直接上篮。

“唬谁呢。”范丞丞啐了一口槟榔，伸手搭在我肩上，“没空还天天跟姓蔡那小子厮混。”

有些人小日子过得潇洒落拓，情书摞得比卷子高，我知道他一贯不大看得上蔡徐坤这种拽拽的屁孩，三番五次暗示我，愣头青一个少去招惹那些来路不明的人。

“想多了，朋友而已。”我不大在意地笑，话题一转，“你有空也念念书，落榜了就哭去吧。”

“靠谁昨天逃课出去陪人看电影，老李头那儿的五千检讨还欠着吧。”

“你有脸说我。”我抬肘狠狠捅了他一下，顺着他的视线抬眼一瞥球场对面的高一教室，氢氦锂铍硼，依稀是化学课。

回头一看比分板——43比59。

要不要这厮老在防人的空档跟他那相好眉目传情鹊桥遥相会，今天能被杀得这么体面？

“你也注意点，被班头逮到还拖累人家。”

“小爷我怕过他？”范丞丞听不惯我唠叨这事，连带着传过来的球都添了几分力道，“你说说你小子，要不是你爸那事，我都觉着……哎算了不讲了。”

“什么算了？”我问得心不在焉。

这场球打得兴趣缺缺，我掐着压哨声瞄都不瞄抬手就是一个三分。

“害，就……你跟姓蔡的不是那么回事吧bro？”

球落在筐沿囫囵飘了一圈，干，没进。

事实证明，球场失意并不会让我在别的场子风生水起，好比说联考前最后一场模拟考我就彻底歇菜了。全年级五百多名学生，经历了一整年的大起大落大浪淘沙后，我的排名最终稳定在四百多名游魂似的徘徊。

在办公室挨了老李头一顿唾沫星子后，我一路走一路把满目疮痍的考卷揉作一团，半途还被范丞丞的篮球砸了个正着。毕竟放眼整个高三年段，也只有天杀的体育特长生大有临考不乱、坟头蹦迪的资本。我看着那个荷尔蒙过剩无处挥洒的背影，平生头一次有想回敬一个中指的冲动。

想便是想，做不做又是另一个层面的问题。

毕竟我这人十几年来所有的处世哲学总结为四字箴言就是与人为善，如果强行自我消化后心里依旧没有好受一点，最多也就是把考卷丢进了桌洞最深处，假装那里有个可以吞下一切烦恼的超级黑洞。

联考前的最后一个温书假落在了五月末，台中的初夏已经捎来些暑气，宿舍楼外墙植满了爬山虎，傍着花树，特别招蚊虫。

大多数高三学生会选择在这个最后的假期回家住，心安理得被人当祖宗供着。整层楼就我一人铁了心留校悬梁刺股，使出吃奶的劲儿来抱佛脚，一张数学考卷死磕一整晚，最后卡在一道解析几何，辅助线涂涂改改了十几轮，橡皮擦到纸张起绒也毫无头绪，头倒是快被自己挠秃了。看着窗玻璃上那张垂丧如败犬的脸，我不由得怒从中来，努努嘴对着倒影中的自己比了个中指，同时爆了一句粗口。

话音未落身前的木窗突然被从外推开，砰地一声撞在墙上动静巨大。我着实吓了一跳，一时没反应过来，本能地先蹦出一句“干”。后知后觉看见一个毛茸茸的脑袋自窗沿下方探了出来，随后是一双瞪圆了的眼睛颤颤巍巍地落在我身上，活像见了鬼。

这么狼狈的时候，偏偏撞上这个人。

罢了……总好过被其他人撞见，换了范丞丞大概会火急火燎拉着我去庙里收惊。

木窗大开着，一丝风也没有，三楼宿舍正对着那棵几十年的栀子花树，我顺着往下看去，这人正稳稳地踩在的那段最粗的枝桠上，叶子动也不动。

这树应该没有师专的围墙好爬，因为他出了一身汗，灰色无袖衫领口洇出了一滩水痕，额前的碎发全被打湿，打着卷儿黏在脸上。

“……嗨。”明明对方才是不速之客，我却莫名有些尴尬，全然没注意水杯蓦地滚下桌砸在拖鞋上，分明很疼。

我叹了口气，心想他此刻一定觉得我很可笑吧。晃了晃昏昏沉沉的脑袋，前额却突然吃了一记爆栗，反应过来时这厮大半个身子已经探进我窗沿，两条细瘦胳膊扒拉着窗框摇摇欲坠。

“你大爷的，快拉我一把啦白痴！”

我伸手去揽他的腰却摸到了一手潮热，汗液将他方才蹭到的满身栀子花香蒸腾得愈发馥郁，直熏得我鼻尖发痒。

蔡徐坤猫着身子钻进来，衣服下摆堪堪露出一截莹白的后腰，脊椎那里深深凹陷下去，连到挺翘的臀部，线条清越又朦胧。

我忍不住疑心这人莫非猫妖转世，身段像，爬墙爬树的本事像，深更半夜扰人清静这点更像。

此刻我尊贵的猫客人正轻盈地一脚踩过桌上的数学卷子权当垫脚，搭着我的肩膀借力稳稳当当地落在地上，拖鞋底有点发硬声音清脆。

一时间我们都呆站着不说话，屋子里只有电扇卷着凝滞的热气，裹挟着丝丝缕缕来自他发梢的花香。

我看了眼沾着泥印的卷子，不偏不倚踩着那道我尚没解开的解析几何，可惜我所剩无几的脑细胞只够拿来思考，这人究竟是怎么穿着拖鞋爬树的。

“其实吧，偶尔骂骂脏话很爽的。”蔡徐坤忽然开口。

“啊？”

“很闷吧，每天装好好先生什么的。”他从口袋里摸出一粒水果糖，剥开蓝色糖衣后丢进嘴里故意嚼得大声，目光落回我身上时又忍不住噗嗤一笑，“你说操的时候，真的很像小朋友诶。”

“不……我刚刚……我，我想说，我没想说……”

我憋不出句整话，懊恼地抓着头发垂下眼，等到我还想替自己再辩解一句什么时，蔡徐坤眼疾手快地往我嘴里塞了颗糖，那句话刚升到嗓子眼，便转眼化作烟消云散了。

“不过嘛……”那双眼底依旧沁着如水的夜色，落在我下唇的指尖凉凉的，像玉一样，带着早开的栀子花香。

他接着说：“努力念书的小朋友应该得到奖励的。”

我学着他的样子嚼了一口，凤梨味的，香精味很重，但很甜。

我不敢看他，只感觉到唇上的那双手微微抽离开来，随后又不舍似的流连到人中、鼻尖，接着是眉心、前额。

头发被春草勾住的瞬间我一个瑟缩，身体条件反射般的躲了下。对方似乎也意识到这举动不得体，狠狠在我脑袋上揉了一把，生生把那几分暧昧揉碎，分毫不差是哥们间的力道。

或许蔡徐坤是对的。  
哥们间本该如此。

男人之间的相处当是球场上那样，果敢生猛且带着一股子汗臭味，推搡打闹是家常便饭，偶有见血也无人在乎。

但摸头不一样，那是一种变相的暗示，是缠绕是纠葛，是不知怎的让十指生了根，就再也松不开了。

蔡徐坤或许也察觉到气氛骤变，诚然这非他本意，于是拍拍屁股跳上窗沿准备原路返回。

至此我已一头雾水，全然不知他大费周章深夜突袭的目的何在，此刻胃里一股急躁一下子冲上来烧着喉头，反倒不知该说些什么。

他刚踩上窗沿，楼底就明晃晃射过来一道光柱，戳破浓稠的夜色，惨白地在他身上扫过，像是在搜捕一只偷腥的猫。

蔡徐坤被闪得晃了晃，没踩稳就势从窗沿上跌了回来。好在这回我反应及时，至多零点五秒后我就一个健步抢上去，把人接了个正着。可我大概是高估了自己的臂力或是低估了蔡徐坤的体重，又零点五秒后我直接被怀里这只猫祖宗半搂半抱地扑杀在地上。

后背蓦地一痛，我忍着没叫出声，生怕被巡夜的大爷发现。

手电筒的光柱渐暗，所幸大爷素来眼神不好，夜里巡逻也懈怠，哼着不着调的闽南小调，趿着人字拖就走远了。

四周静极，反而衬得蔡徐坤身上的栀子花香更浓，可能是因为这会儿窗子大开着，也有可能是因为他现在离我实在太近了，近得我都看得清他左边脸颊上一颗淡色的痣。

蔡徐坤惊魂未定地扶着地撑起半边身子，吓得语气都弱了下来：“你盯着我干嘛啊。”

我心想，对啊，我盯着你干嘛啊。

本来我想告诉他不用爬窗，宿管阿姨早歇下了，我可以领他从正门出去。可当我看向那对湿漉漉的、像是凝着水汽的眼睛时，话到嗓子眼转了一圈说出口就完全变了味。

我说：“要不你今晚睡这儿吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

我猜蔡徐坤大概是只体温常年恒定在35℃的冷血动物，夏夜里也要拉高被子摁在自己脖子底下，两手缩在胸前，像是捂着一块终年不化的极地冻土。好在我是活火山体质，坐着躺着都能出一身汗，也就任由他把被子都扒了过去。

宿舍的单人床，一人睡刚好，两个一米八几的男人挤着，就好像随时要交缠在一起似的。但如果像我们这样，一个贴着墙，一个挨着沿，中间竟然还能有条缝能让五月夜里微凉的空气流淌而过。

可我还是睡不着。一只手臂蜷得麻了也不敢翻身，生怕一点动静蔡徐坤就会把我踹下床去。直到身后传来窸窸窣窣的抠墙声——

“嚯，破坏公物啊王子异。”

蔡徐坤推了推我，我猜他应该是摸到了我留在墙上的刻痕。

“我看看你都写了什么……”

我选择装睡回应，可这丝毫不影响他发现新大陆的好兴致。

“ZBZ……张柏芝……”  
“WZX……诶王祖贤啊……”  
“……”

我于黑暗中兀自窃听他乐此不疲的絮叨，像是在聆听一首嗡嗡作响、尘土交加的冥想音乐。我被他的声音绊住了，思绪随他一起顺着那凹凸起伏一路摸去，逐一辨认我与他这一年半载中为数不多的共同回忆，来自电影，来自星空，来自那些红尘中的奇女子，来自我当下已然不受控的心跳声。

见他所见，寸步不离，片刻难忘。

不消说我自然记得自己在墙上刻了哪些名字——五个ZBZ，三个WZX，可能还有数不清的CXK.

可他只字未提那三个英文字母。

不过是夜半失眠闲来无事的恶作剧，我虽忌惮被人撞破，但倘若那人是蔡徐坤，或许毋宁是件好事。

但他并没有撞破，或者说，是不愿撞破吧。

我于清醒与混沌之间最后那一点点期待，也终于碾碎成了齑粉。

很多年后的我时常失眠，每每张着眼看着有点月色的天花板，我总会想起那夜躺在我身边、从絮絮叨叨到突然缄默不语的蔡徐坤。一切都是静静的，我便觉得自己整颗心正和那一夜一样，一点搅扰的声音也没有了。

很多年后的我终于有一丝体会到，那晚蔡徐坤的沉默究竟出自何意。人类的悲欢在暗中是相通的，只不过那时的我一心听着自己内心的声音，于是觉得那死一般的寂静，实在是过于吵闹了。

那晚直到身后的呼吸声逐渐缓慢低沉，我才终于有勇气微微侧过身，借着细雪一样的月光，用眼神把这个人从头到脚轻薄了一遍。

他真的好瘦，两页嶙峋的蝴蝶骨紧贴着我的前胸，哪里凹陷哪里凸起，都被镀了一层冷色调的月光，他像盛开在雪里，处处透着脆弱的病态美，让人想起《倩女幽魂》里的那具艳鬼。

——可这分明就是一具男人的身体啊。

我后知后觉地把视线落回那挺拔的肩线、高大的骨架，还有空气中一丝微咸的汗味。

可他还是好干净。  
出再多汗身上的味道都那么干净。

我终于忍不住贴着他的后颈用力吸了两口。

那气味撞进鼻腔的瞬间，下面突然毫无预兆地硬起来。

我盯了一会儿裤裆里一柱擎天的兄弟叹了口气，早该硬了不是吗，我见到蔡徐坤第一眼的时候他就该硬了。

箭在弦上的我只能轻手轻脚地下床去解决，生怕下一秒一个没忍住，就直接拿自己这根强奸了他的嘴。可当坐在马桶上急切套弄的时候，我突然想不起自己从前自慰的时候脑子里想的都是什么了。

星女郎ABCD？还是给自己递过情书的漂亮学妹甲乙丙丁？那些失了焦的皮囊与另一张格外清晰的面孔来回更替变换最后强行重合。

最后大脑终于成了一台彻底报废的放映机。

无法思考的我心底泛起一种微妙的感觉，既无力，又有点恶心，更多的是伤感。

我摊牌了，我想干他，想干一个男人，想用阴茎把他丰盈的嘴唇撑破，然后逼他用臀间那处春穴将这根狰狞的东西尽数吃下。

我真的想这么做，而且想得要命。

干，果然男人都是下半身思考的禽兽玩意。

我深觉这一天骂的脏话可能比我往常一年都多，于是手底下发了狠地去撸，跟自己的老二有仇一样，结果打了快半个小时都没射出来。

然后我一抬头就看到我的性幻想对象正站在厕所门口，整个人宕机了一般，看着我手里握着笔直的性器一手黏腻。

他只愣了一下下，尔后就笑盈盈地问我要帮忙吗。我不说话，他便兀自带上了门走到我跟前蹲下，轻轻拨开我攥着老二的手，骨节分明的指尖试探般的扶住我那根颤巍巍的肉棒，来回撸动了几下，掌心的薄茧耐心地剐蹭着我的茎身和铃口。

一股陌生的快感瞬间从下体直冲大脑，我舒服地喟叹出声，下意识去抓他的胳膊，不慎在他手臂上抓出两道指痕。

我心里也发怵，可之前那种恶心的感觉再也没有上来过，甚至于这陌生感中寻得些乐趣。

“蹭这儿，能舒服点。”他低声教我，是他这个年纪不该有的低哑性感。

我便主动顶胯往他手心里戳，反客为主地操那双小手，右手摁在他的手背上加快了速度。我爽得后仰，意乱情迷地垂眼看他貌似很有技巧地侍弄我的阴茎，暗叹这人手上功夫如此了得，他太会了，太知道怎么让男人爽。

但我不敢去细想这背后的若干种可能，否则我这兄弟直接在他手里阳痿给我看也说不定。

不过蔡徐坤从来不惮在任何场合调侃我，手上活计不停，仰头眯着眼笑得像只小狐狸：“对着男人都能撸这么久哦，你是gay吗王子异？”

我射得突然，直接喷到了对面的墙上，溅得他满脸都是。

凌晨五点我悄摸摸套上衣服溜出宿舍，随意在路边找了个电话亭给范丞丞拨了通电话。

他从高三伊始就不住校了，因为他小男朋友要养猫，两个败家玩意就利索地在五福路上的一幢独栋里安了窝，小日子过得滋润又腻歪。打过去果然是是黄明昊接的，我叫他把电话给范丞丞，这厮昨晚明显是玩嗨了，嗓子哑得一塌糊涂。我没耐心寒暄，又不知道怎么起头，于是随口问了句要不要出来吃早饭。

听筒那端沉默了三秒，像是在消化起床气——然后突然爆出一句“王子异你他妈一大早吃饱了撑的有病吧！”

最后三个字吼得抑扬顿挫掷地有声，吼得我瞬间清醒，同时深觉自己现在像极了一个智障，于是急着找台阶下：“好吧，你不来我找别人。”

“哎哎哎Justin帮我捡下裤子……”

结果那头又气势汹汹吼回来：“老地方你请客！他妈的这一天天花里胡哨的#￥%&@^……”

范丞丞叼着肉包说我现在这样子像是被狐狸精吸干了精气，还问我是不是不想考大学了。

他说对了一半，那真是狐狸精，性别男，名蔡徐坤。

还真是难为他一个上课出勤率还没我高的体育生替我操心学业，我把那个肉包往他嘴里怼，啐道：“你好意思说我？”

“哥这是关心你，看你最近一副挺上进的样子，关键时候了可别——”他说着说着替我掸掉了领子上一只油光可鉴的大苍蝇，结果下手没轻没重的，一把扯开我两颗扣子。

“卧槽——”

范丞丞溜到嘴边的话生生断在了我脖子跟锁骨上那几个淤青痕迹上，瞳孔地震似的盯着看了半天，我一愣，赶紧把衣服拉好。

我不知道这是那个谁什么时候给我亲的，但依稀记得自己在他身上也种了不少。

我当然不知道怎么跟范丞丞解释。

“子异啊……”这厮吓得嘴里的肉包都掉了，死死拽着我的衣领，“你老实跟哥说……”

说什么啊？说我出柜了？

范丞丞的手抖得跟帕金森似的，下一秒突然跳起来拍桌子：“干，你是不是又被你妈揍了？！”

声音掀顶自带八十八门礼炮音效。

正在门口炸麻糬的老板娘花容失色地回头瞅了我俩一眼。

……这操蛋的人生。

“你妈是你亲妈吗下手这么狠！干！你说说你也是，被打了不会跑啊！非傻站着！”他恨铁不成钢地指着我鼻子骂，“你他妈就是头倔驴！”

不得不说范丞丞这分分钟准备骂街的架势比我亲妈还像我妈。我虽然有一丝丝感动说不出口，此刻却更想把那个包子捡起来堵住他的嘴，于是一脑门黑线地拍了拍他的肩：“……算了bro，以后再说。”

说起来，范丞丞跟我玩得好完全是因为臭味相投，可以相约去录像厅里看打了一百个马赛克的X片，可以在熄灯后的宿舍里漫天胡侃哪个星女郎的胸更挺屁股更翘，但一切仅限于这些琐碎娱乐的东西，简单粗暴，快乐至上。

说白了酒肉朋友而已，所以我从不奢望他能“懂”我。

那蔡徐坤呢？他又该算作哪一类？  
我对他是否又存着某些不该有的麻烦的奢望。

可惜这麻烦早下了种了，可就在昨夜，它好像发芽了，以后或许还会开枝散叶，布成一张天罗地网。

——契机在于，昨晚蔡徐坤乐于助人帮我打了一次飞机后，我俩突然黏黏腻腻地接了个吻。

再追根溯源的话，是在我掰过他的下巴，替他擦拭我刚刚一个没把住溅到他脸上的百子千孙时，这人突然摁住了我的手，然后敛着眼皮食髓知味地望过来。我被他盯得失神，视线不自觉地下移，紧接着看到蔡徐坤吐出小半个鲜红的舌尖，小猫吮奶似的，小心翼翼地舔了下嘴角沾到的乳白精液——

干，下一秒我一个头晕目眩。

不然不知道谁先起的头，等到稍稍清醒的时候，蔡徐坤已经坐在我大腿上，舌头莽莽撞撞地往我嘴里顶了。

但他好像很会接吻的样子，舌尖只在我齿间轻轻扫过一圈又欲拒还迎地缩回去，至此我完全有理由确信，这一夜的荒诞悉数来自某个天真淫娃下的圈套，他用青涩包裹欲念，不着痕迹地勾着我往那无花果的密境走去。

于是我只能投桃报李，找着诀窍吸住他那一点香软的舌头，揽着他的腰背顺势把那人随着舌头一起往我这边带，直到亲到嘴角发酸，对方喉间发出一声难耐又细微的呜咽我都没松口。

叫得好像我逼良为娼似的，明明这叫声的主人还在蠢蠢欲动地勾我的舌头。

这一吻从嘴蔓延到下巴再到脖子锁骨，亲得着实辛苦，亲到我俩脸上都挂不住汗，又被我一点一点地舔去，连同蔡徐坤脸上斑驳的精液，一并再渡回他口中才作罢。

两个水淋淋的汗人轮流去冲了个冷水澡，累极地躺回单人床上后我们都有些尴尬，结果还是我先开的口：“你冷不冷？要不要关风扇？”

这人这会儿又跟个贞洁烈女似的把被子拉到胸前，两只眼睛瞪着天花板愣愣地摇了摇头。

“……好吧，我歇会儿再去冲个澡。”

我们一个怕冷一个怕热，生来有着体温差。可是这一夜蔡徐坤没有起来关风扇，我也没有下床去冲澡，就在这种诡异的氛围下各自睡着了。

我终于意识到，我那一小半战战兢兢混杂着一大半难以启齿的情愫，终于在一夜之间破土而出。哪怕我死死压制也无济于事，它甚至等不及光合作用，便已然一派郁郁葱葱的长势，擎起一树如茵的夏日。

我动心了。  
对一个男生。

在最坏的时间。  
对着一个最不该的人。

可是发生了就是发生了。

如果感情这东西能受控，电影里又哪来那么多痴男怨女的故事。

但我没有范丞丞那种说风就是雨的魄力，那不是我的节奏，就像我本来就不是那种熬夜抱佛脚就能考到好成绩的人。

慢一点，顺其自然吧。

我边捡起那张被蔡徐坤踩了一脚的卷子掸了掸灰边这么想。

辅助线要一条一条添，短板要一块一块补，羊还没跑，就不急着修补羊圈。

——结果事实证明，这玩意真慢不了。在一切易燃易爆的爱情面前，计划什么的都可以忽略不计，即便这个当口放纵求爱就是自毁前程，那也没办法了。

我想不了那么久以后的事，我只知道每个见不到蔡徐坤的下一秒我都在濒临干涸，饮鸩止渴是我唯一自救的本能。

蔡徐坤没来骚扰我的第五天，我依然雷打不动地遵照某人的恶习蹲在夜市摊上吃卤味，顺手买了一把铁板鱿鱼打包回宿舍，正往串串上撒胡椒面的时候终于听到了熟悉的声音——

“老板老样子！煎嫩一点吼别放葱！”

五月末梢的味道像极了我手里这把刚烤好的鱿鱼，赏味期极短，换个零钱的工夫就难以下咽。炭烤架子上扑朔着火星子，老板笑着问他莫不是又要赊账，小无赖便笑得娇憨，那个成语怎么说来着，哦，有恃无恐。

我掏了两个二十的硬币给老板，下巴点一点身侧，说：“一起付吧。”

他看到我，眉眼间无惊无喜又似心照不宣，比这夜里的倦风还柔软，听到我说“一起”，才微不可查地勾了下嘴角。

我没留神，失手撒多了胡椒面。

结果那日不知哪儿忽然来了片云，莫名其妙地落了场骤雨。蔡徐坤穿一件薄薄的花格衬衫，雨一打就透了，嚷嚷着找个地方躲雨先然后撒腿就跑，小没良心的，忘了我都没忘了手里的鱿鱼串。我只能跟着他在街道乱窜，还得操心操肺地把身上仅有的短袖校服脱了下来给他披上。

“你傻啦！”蔡徐坤失笑回头，明媚的笑意牵动脸上挂不住的雨水，水淋淋的娇嗔，“这么薄的顶什么用吼？你还光着，很丑诶……”

我拉着蔡徐坤拐进一条小巷，路边牌楼一隅窄窄的檐下蔽不住两人，他又往里凑，后背半湿的布料紧贴着我光裸的上身。

我四肢僵直，心想这人如今在我这儿是越来越不讲安全距离了。但我也不躲，任由他靠过来，凭借身高优势，余光打量着他。

也难怪，小孩似的，脸上还有些雾茸茸的绒毛，嚼鱿鱼的时候腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，倒是乖巧。

背后是老旧的居民楼，被连绵梅雨浸泡的墙灰蹭了一身；脚边是老城小巷子几盏还未换新的黄色暖灯，在无边夜雨中笼罩出一小片橘色的水汽。

闪电划过，我借着白光捕捉到蔡徐坤脸上的一丝窃喜，心想莫非是贴得太近，叫他听见了这没出息的心跳声，好在轰隆的雷声延迟了两秒后给我打了掩护。

心里这把火烧到头顶的时候我才想起来咬了口手边已经凉掉的鱿鱼，结果还是被辣得呛出眼泪。

到底是哪个天杀的撒那么多胡椒面的？

蔡徐坤咯咯咯地捂嘴笑个不停，嘴里塞得满满的含糊不清道：“你说说你哦——跟着我混了这么久，怎么就吃不惯辣嘛。”

我的心于那软黏的咀嚼声中跟着软和下来，宛如裹上了一层蜜饯。蔡徐坤吃东西很慢，一口鱿鱼要嚼几十下。我俩索性在檐角蹲了下来，肩膀挨着肩膀，膝盖抵着膝盖。我看向他，他也毫不避讳地抻着脖子看回来。

手边碍事的鱿鱼终于只剩最后一口的时候，他突然说吃饱了，然后举着竹签往我嘴边送：“这串不辣，嗯？”

两面煎得金黄的鱿鱼肉上还印着他浅浅的齿痕，薄薄的眼皮挑起来，眼珠子滴溜溜一转，故意道：“最后一口咯。”

蔡徐坤不是第一次对我使这伎俩，并且屡试不爽。

他说着这话的时候上唇微微撅起一点，肉感的唇瓣上还沾着没舔净的胡椒面，底下露出一点点殷红又湿润的舌尖，比那有毒的山果子还艳。

又是那种似曾相识的头晕目眩。

我承认，从前每回撞见范丞丞跟他小相好亲热，两张嘴跟长在一起似的玩命啃，分分钟给你亲出一种世界末日的架势，我总一副恨铁不成钢又得默默替他俩把好门的老母亲心态，琢磨不透一条舌头能有多好的滋味。现在看来，这条舌头看着确实比那串凉掉的鱿鱼美味多了，教人忍不住想仔细咂摸。

我当下确实是这么想的，也的确这么做了。

蔡徐坤的身子很冰，嘴唇更冰，不过这回我长记性了，心急吃不了热豆腐，于是先凑近蹭了一下他毫无防备而微微开阖的上唇，随即分开一点距离蹭着鼻尖看他反应，这人今天意外的木讷，我便权当是默许，于是扶着他的后颈，用了些力道，一下一下地吃他的嘴，舌头轻而易举地叩开齿关滑了进去，两条舌尖终于接触到一起的刹那，蔡徐坤突然像是被烫到似的往后一缩，舌头猛地抽离出他的口腔，然后反手摁着我的喉结推了一把。

我被推得一个趔趄半跌进雨幕中。鹿港夜里出了名的冷，可我只觉得嘴唇很烫、手很烫、身子很烫。心跳声一寸寸地平息下去，呼吸依旧紊乱得一塌糊涂。我不懂，模模糊糊觉得自己做了错事，可是蔡徐坤的嘴唇分明那么红，眼睛那么亮。

他反手擦了一下嘴唇，嘴皮子抖得直打哆嗦：“你看……没骗你吧，我说不辣吧。”

嗓子也有点哑。

来不及等我听出言下之意，他就踉踉跄跄站起来，冲进这场五月限定的倾盆瓢泼之中。

我莫名地想大吼，吼些什么呢，吼了有用吗，吼了他就会回头吗……我不合时宜地觉得自己像只戏班子里的木偶，这个人才是牵着我的线。地球自转公转、日升日落、按部就班，可他一旦松了线，我就脱了轨，猛火里睡，压抑得肺腑破裂。

“蔡徐坤！”

我终于忍不住喊了他的名字。

他回头，看进我的眼睛里，干净得如同浸水的琉璃，花花世界里玩弄人心的人，凭什么有这么清澈的眼睛。我勉强稳住声音问他：

“你要去哪。”

还会回来吗。

他什么也没说，留给我一个乌云墨雨中逆风而去的潇洒背影。

妈的，跑得比那天逃票被抓还快。


	3. Chapter 3

很多年后我不断重温那部小有名气的情色电影《洛丽塔》。看到十几岁的小姑娘满心雀跃地跑上楼，热情地拥吻Humbert,离开，匆匆下楼还回眸一笑，我就想到那一夜的蔡徐坤，闭着眼仰着头，先是状似顺承地任我亲吻，尔后又心血来潮地乘风而去，那么纯真又挑逗的一个人啊，却孱弱得恍若一叶随时可能被大雨吞没的扁舟，又像极了国文课本上描写过的，某次后会无期的离别。

也许我应该追上去抱抱他，因为淋雨那么冷。

可我真的做不到。

蔡徐坤说过，以后跟着他混，他会罩我，可他现在反悔了，不想罩我了，于是把我监禁在这一隅小小的檐下，屋檐外的海市蜃楼就是一整座漂亮的玻璃鱼缸。

我终于承认自己害怕了，像是一尾突然开始害怕溺水的金鱼。我一直向往蔡徐坤身上那股子无知无畏的劲儿，只要在这个人身边，好像自己也就变得无知无畏了起来。

原来不是这样的，因为那一晚的蔡徐坤就让我无比害怕。

我怕蔡徐坤小小年纪没人管束，我怕他被坏人觊觎受欺负，我还怕他觉得我无聊无趣，我怕他同我一样存着那么些不该有的心思，更怕这一切只是我自作多情。

一语成谶。

到底是我自己心甘情愿做了人家手中的氢气球，刚要洋洋得意地飘起来一点，对方轻轻一拽就被拉下去了。

天边訇的一个闷雷，砰地一声，我的气球就炸了。

那晚我和范丞丞倚在旧校舍的铁栅栏边上抽了大半宿烟，周围破破烂烂一片灰迷。我俩脚边躺着个瘪掉的易拉罐和小半摊甜得发馊的可乐——因为我把他从游戏厅里捞出来的时候，这人骂骂咧咧踹了一脚隔壁的垃圾桶。里头一罐没喝完的可乐“咣当”一声弹出来，有气无力地滚出去老远。碳酸饮料招蚊虫，我俩这背心短裤人字拖的，只站了一小会儿就被叮了满身的包，小镇里的蚊虫毒，奇痒难忍。

我终于忍不住问范丞丞：“喜欢男人算病吗？”

彼时的他罕见地没有骂我矫情机车八婆神经，更加罕见地沉默良久，只是一味地用一只脚上的指甲盖搔着另一条腿上的蚊子包，窸窸窣窣的声音听到我头皮发麻的时候，他才终于吹了一瓶啤酒，又很快地点了一支烟，吐出去，回答我说，也许吧。

我记得他说过，尼古丁混着酒精的味道能让人头脑清醒。

我一直觉得范丞丞叼着烟头的模样特深沉，像一尊遗世独立的古希腊雕像——实质上不过就是个脑袋空空的傻缺，还是败絮其内那种。

可惜我抽不惯，更学不来他这招。

烟头燃尽了，他就叼着烟蒂笑笑告诉我：“那你一定不要生这病，bro。”

我后知后觉地点点头。  
然后突然一下很想哭。

我一直觉得自己是个没什么情绪起伏的人，可当看向范丞丞那张笑得比哭还难看的脸，突然就鼻头发酸，比当晚被蔡徐坤推开那一下还要难受。

我又想起电影里的洛丽塔——无虑地趴在草坪上，一双漂亮的小腿支得高高的，赤裸的小脚指甲盖微微泛着红，仿佛夏日里新生的蔷薇，比任何丰乳肥臀都更为诱人；想起Humbert说，我最爱是她，可以肯定，就像自己必死一样肯定。

——也许于我而言亦是这个道理。

晚了，我已然罹患此症并且必死无疑，唯一能做的或许只有祈愿蔡徐坤永远做个“健康”的人。

结果第二天早上我就感冒了，范丞丞没有，干。

青春期的爱恋卷地而来又骤雨初歇，不讲什么自然规律，就像我说不清为什么那天看到蔡徐坤跟一群混混打架的时候会停下来看，我向来对那种场面避而远之，更说不清自己当时为什么会一头热地冲上去替他挡啤酒瓶子。

只记得那一下之后，蔡徐坤抱着我跟生离死别似的声嘶力竭地喊，王子异你别吓我啊。

我想摸摸小孩的头告诉他没事，大呼小叫太丢脸了，话还没说出口就感觉一股暖流从他的指缝间渗了出来，然后我就厥过去了。

再次醒来时躺在医院的病床上，浑身生疼，整个头包得跟个木乃伊一样；几个查房的医生絮絮地议论着我命大，没给砸成个傻子。

我依然笑得憨，心里想的却是我都傻成这副德性了，够可怜了吧，蔡徐坤就当关爱残障也该来看我一眼吧。

“王子异你真给你妈长脸啊，含辛茹苦养你这么大，你说你沾什么人不好，来历不明的东西，早晚会害死你……”

刘美玲女士这些年被岁月摧残得经不起一点风浪，进门以后二话不说先是指着我鼻子一顿臭骂，削苹果的时候就差没把水果刀插我大腿上。

我怀疑莫非真把脑子摔坏了，不然怎么都听不太懂亲妈说的话？

她说，蔡徐坤的身世是个谜。这镇子虽小，但几乎没人知道他的来路，街坊四邻只知道他来到这地界的时候得有七八岁了，是被城南那户做五金出口的蔡老板家收养的——虽说当年蔡老板膝下已是儿女双全。 

“说是从孤儿院领养的，但就算有钱人家，也不会平白无故领一个那么大的儿子回来。而且既不让他上学，也不见给他什么事做，整天就游手好闲的，哪儿有电影就到哪儿去，后来还跑到不三不四的录像厅去打工，这家里也不管……”

鲜红的苹果皮浅而薄，打着圈儿地落在杯碟上，露出莹亮水色的果肉。刘美玲将削好的苹果递给我，冰冷的果汁沾在手上，粘粘的发了腻。

我想起当时随口问起蔡徐坤为什么不上学的情形，不由懊恼地想锤头。

刘美玲依旧死死盯着我，眼角的鱼尾纹跟打了结似的：“儿子，妈不拦着你交朋友，但那小孩……哎，都说那蔡老板是那方面不行，他不碰女人，却去碰那些……算了算了不提了……”

苹果表面氧化出了褐色的果瓤筋脉，饱满的甜腻汁水黏在我两指间，有点恶心。

这一番话说得极其委婉且又讳莫如深——大概是因为我们心照不宣地想到了同一个人，一个心高气傲的母亲和一个百般依顺的儿子都决意不再提起的人。

那天夜里我发了烧，一合上眼，那些破碎的梦境便争先恐后地涌上脑海将我湮没。体温降下去又燃起，清醒与混沌的边界，梦已辗转了数个来回。

梦境是由几个零碎的片段拼凑而成的，依稀是儿时的景象：我记得那是我妈的房间，烟雾弥漫的，过夜的烟草气味浓烈地令人作呕。她同我讲，我爸走了，跟一个“小王”叔叔，不会再回来。说完还淡淡笑了笑，夹着烟的手没轻没重地拍在我肩上，打落的烟灰落在我领口，把我烫哭了。

直到我爸去世那天，我才知道刘美玲口中的“小王”叔叔是谁。

那日从停尸间出来后她沿着扶梯上楼，我跟在她身后，看着她一步一脚印走得稳健，背影却像极了一匹白色的幽灵。直到她推开楼梯间的门，光线打在身上让她无处遁形。

她突然膝弯一软，跪倒在长满了滑腻苔藓的台阶边放声大哭，粗喘如濒死，声嘶力竭也换不到魂魄回头——然后我看到从她那个已经用到开了线的名牌包里掉出来一张揉得发皱的保险单。

这是我第一次看到刘美玲哭。

不是因为丈夫的过世，倘若我记得不错，她从来没爱过那个男人。

一声接一声凄厉的嚎哭不绝于耳，我渐渐记起，那是我爸的寿险保单，受益人那栏，写的不是我的名字，也不是刘美玲。

是一个我从未听说过的名字。  
一个陌生男人的名字。

原来“小王”叔叔其实不姓“王”。  
因为他当小三，又比“小三”多了那一根。

我在医院躺了三天都没下床，脑袋疼是一方面，主要原因是我一点都不愿意回学校。那天替蔡徐坤挡酒瓶子的时候看到一旁围了好几个穿我们高中制服的人，尽是些好事分子，不知道躲在医院当鸵鸟这些天，我那段英雄救美的佳话有没有被添油加醋传了个里外通透。

但愿他们大发慈悲把我厥在蔡徐坤怀里那段删繁就简，真的很不酷。

期间我们班头老李来看过我一次，是来催我回去上课的。

话说我以为他老人家是为了给我下处分来的，不知道需不需要我提供张一寸大头照方便他们拿去印两沓通报批评，在布告栏上挂个十天半个月的以儆效尤——毕竟自打认识蔡徐坤以后，我搁他眼皮底下简直不能再不顺眼了。

结果老李头只字未提处分的事，削苹果的模样倒是跟我那老母亲如出一辙，喋喋不休地啐了我一顿，说马上要联考的人了，还不把心思放学习上，指望着毕业以后当古惑仔养活自己吗。

我还是决定回学校转一圈。

放眼整个高三年段，认识我的人不少，走在路上偶尔被女孩子塞个情书啥的也不稀奇。可今天我总觉得投来的目光异常的多。只要我一转头过去，正在窸窸窣窣的人群便会立刻噤声，装作无事发生一般。

结果路过一楼拐角的男厕附近时，里头突然传出一阵惊天动地的骚动，不知谁先骂了声操你妈，混杂着拳脚挥空又落在皮肉上的声音，刹那间甚嚣尘上，叫人避之不及。

我吃了教训，知道这等闲事管不得，结果刚走出去两步远惊觉那句“操你妈”落在耳边过于熟悉，突然一阵脊背发凉，一溜烟儿冲回男厕“啪”地一把将某个正重拳出击的狂躁青少年死死架住：

“范丞丞你他妈脑子有病吧！这里是学校！”

这厮在打架间隙还不忘装逼，舔了下流血的嘴角还趾高气昂地朝对面啐了一口：“老子他妈的就是要看看这间学校都教出些什么杂碎玩意儿！”

对面那堆人里为首的那个一米九的飞机头我认识，四班体育生，跟范丞丞一样都是校队的，那天我挨酒瓶子的时候这货好像也在边上看戏来着。

飞机头这会儿正直勾勾盯着我，然后再瞥一眼咬牙切齿的范丞丞，白眼一翻一字一句说得掷地有声：“同性恋，死变态！”

“你他妈——”范丞丞额头青筋爆起，抡起拳头像是准备跟对面同归于尽，我险些拽不住。

“我有说错吗——”飞机头挑了挑眉，把胳膊上的血胡乱往校服上一撇，讲话音量都提高了一倍，“喜欢肏后门的不是变态是什么，诶你们嫌不嫌脏啊？”

我手上的劲道一松，拦不住脱了缰一般的范丞丞又冲上前，一拳把他揍到地上。这一拳落得瓷实，范丞丞五个指节都磕破了血，飞机头直接啐出来一颗血牙。

范丞丞摇摇晃晃站起来，一把揪住对方的领口把人从地上拽起来，接着一字一句质问他：“你再说一次。”

飞机头其实比范丞丞还高一些，踉跄着被对方扯到身前的时候不知为何竟然腿软得要仰头看他，脸上还是那副欠揍的笑容：

“你跟高一那个好肏的乖小猫，队里谁不知道啊。不是我说你啊……要肏回家肏去啊，隔三差五弄得更衣室一股子骚味儿……”

飞机头不去看范丞丞充血的眼睛，反而眯着眼斜睨了我一下，是那种眼神，这一路上令我如芒在背的那种眼神：

“不过要说玩男人还是你朋友玩得野，蔡老头玩剩下的也敢嫖……说说看嘛王子异，那‘小王’滋味如何啊干——”

飞机头脸上又挨了一拳，不过这次好像是我打的。

据说教官跟老李头赶到的时候，我跟飞机头一伙人已经从男厕殴到了走廊，一时间尘土飞扬，还撞翻了边上几樽特别敦实的铁树盆栽。

范丞丞费了老鼻子劲也没拽住我，生平头一回看到教官像看到救星，抱着人家大腿差点哭出来，嘴里喊着出人命啦我兄弟快给人打死啦。

后来范丞丞告诉我，我打人的样子真的怪吓人的，招招凶险，正中要害，绝对是把人往死里打的架势。

——一个失手要坐牢的那种。

我大概隐隐知道自己有那么点暴力倾向，平常从不显山露水，一片岁月静好的假象，却总被一根反骨戳着后脊梁，一旦发作就抡起拳头，好勇斗狠，六亲不认，开了碴口的啤酒瓶子乱挥瞎舞，谁拦都不好使。

就像我爱蔡徐坤一样。

好吧，好像又不太一样。  
明明一碰上他，我这颗心就特别软。

我跟范丞丞各被记了一支大过，罚了五千字检讨还得去打扫礼堂，飞机头那伙人好不到哪儿去，他们扫厕所。

但范丞丞莫名一副心情很好的样子，挥舞着拖把在地板上留下一滩写意狂草，知道的会说这傻子挨了顿揍还受了处分，不知道的还以为这是考了状元。等到把一整个礼堂折腾成水帘洞后才心满意足地回头欣赏自己的大作，顺带着随口问我去哪张罗晚饭。

“那啥，南巷口新开了家锅烧意面不错……一起去呗，叫上蔡徐坤。”

我正往水桶里绞抹布的手猛地一滞。

“没必要吧。”

叫了他也不见得会出来。

“嘿这就是你不对了啊王子异。”这厮啧了一声，伸手不轻不重地推了我一把，“虽说咱俩都喜欢带把的，我这都有主了不是？藏着掖着怕我跟你抢人啊。”

你倒是有那本事？

我偏过头，不为所动地蹲下继续擦地板：“我跟他，不是那种关系。”

拖把布条划拉来划拉去的声音突然停住了。

我微微抬起眼皮，九分运动裤下一道带着瘀伤的脚踝。

再往上看，是范丞丞面无表情的一张脸，背对着午后四点的残阳，看起来冷冰冰的，端端正正地站在离我三米开外的角落。

“你这就很没意思了王子异。”范丞丞一字一顿地跟我说话，每个字都严肃得像是要把我钉进地板里，“老实说，假如蔡徐坤是个姑娘，你现在还会是这副死样子吗？”

我握着抹布的手指慢慢握成拳状，用力过猛，刚刚结痂的伤口又撑开，急匆匆地往外渗血，顺着指缝渗进了木质地板的缝隙。

我没有答话，极其认真地去擦拭被血迹弄污的地板，被擦掉的就擦掉了，擦不掉的，我也无能为力。

范丞丞极有耐心地等了我大约十秒，最后一扔拖把甩脸子走了。

“操你妈我他妈倒了八辈子血霉，为了你这么个怂蛋差点豁了命……”

那拖把柄落地的动静像是一锤定音，空气好像跟着凝结了似的，冷冷的，凉凉的，混杂着范丞丞随风远去的骂声才显得稍有些生气。

不顾地板上的脏水，我整个人卸了力一般趴倒在那里，肿痛的脸颊贴着那些冰冷又曾经温热过的血迹。

我突然觉得好累，像是走过了一段漫长的路。这段路我走了很久，走到路旁的风景走马灯似的换了一季又一季，窸窸窣窣地乍现一出出白驹过隙的剪影——先是骗光了我爸所有保险金的“小王”叔叔；从此十几年如一日厌恶同性恋的刘美玲女士；然后是我最好的兄弟，叼着烟头状如愁胡地劝我一定不要生这“病”……走到最后我终于落进一个吻里，舌尖滚烫贝齿甘甜，吻技炙热又灵巧，叫人晕乎乎飘飘然不知今夕何夕，我便再也逃不开了。

在这个恐怖的故事里，有人图谋不轨，就有人泥足深陷。

我轻微地抽搐着，不是在哭，而是因为疼痛，趴了不知许久面前突然被一团阴影笼住，再睁眼，视线里出现了另一道细白的脚踝。

我知道不是范丞丞——这踝骨细瘦得像是能单手捏碎。

“给。”

我看了眼摊到我面前的手掌，躺着一只纯色的OK绷，夕阳的余晖蜿蜒着顺着掌心的纹路铺洒开来。

我终于坐直身子，收敛了下眼中涌动不止的情绪，低低地道了声：“谢谢班长。”

虽说是同窗三年，我跟眼前这位好心给我送OK绷的姑娘确实是不相熟的，毕竟领头羊跟吊车尾之间的距离，远不止红榜第一名到黑榜最后一名看起来那么简单明了。

比如现在，班长说她是替老李头来检查礼堂卫生的，而我压根不敢怂恿她帮我打掩护，这姑娘分明长了张爱打小报告的脸。

班长姑娘自然不知道我对她的外表还有这层解读，站起来煞有介事地兜了两圈，回头冲我笑得十里春风：“我看这儿挺干净的，回去吧。”

我猜这姑娘两片啤酒瓶底那么厚的眼镜片真不是盖的，那演讲台正中央分明还残留着范丞丞方才拿拖把条写的墨宝——“老李是傻逼”。

可我哪敢多嘴，站起身来拍拍屁股正准备脚底抹油，就又被三好生叫住了。她从书包里掏出一沓卷子跟随堂测验纸，国英数物化生，分类得整整齐齐，每张卷子里都夹着参考答案，每道大题附了详细的演算思路，字迹娟秀工整。

我整个人简直不啻像是被投放了广岛长崎的那两枚炸弹，结结巴巴半天勉强道出个谢字来，扭头想走却又被叫住了。

班长急匆匆地绕到我面前站定，两手绞着裙边一副言辞切切的样子，却又把头埋得低低的，一瞬间叫人觉得她好像是在哭。

我大概猜到她接下来要跟我说什么。

但总这么被好学生牵着鼻子走的感觉并不爽，我叹了口气，抓住考卷的五指用力发白：“对不起我……”

“你先听我说——”

班长突然抬头急促地打断我，她恳切地望过来，眼睛里隐隐有泪光：“我说这些，可能有些多管闲事……那些人会那样说……是他们自以为是的拨乱反正。但不管你喜欢谁，那都是你自己的正义。”

我怔住，哑口无言。

她的嗓音颤抖着，但还是坚持着说完：“所以我想说……你不奇怪，也没有做错事，也没病……毕竟，喜欢一个人，跟TA是男生还是女生又没有关系，对吧？”

我抿了抿嘴唇，郑重地回望这个好心的、爱多管闲事的、眼镜片比啤酒瓶底还厚的三好生姑娘，终于如释重负地朝她笑了笑，然后郑重地点点头：“嗯，你说得对。”

日落西山后一片蝉鸣蛙声连绵，天色骤暗，是熟悉的山雨欲来。

我把书包里的折叠伞借给了班长，然后一头扎进初夏闷热的雨幕中。

大雨劈头盖脸浇下来的瞬间，我突然想起那晚甩开我冲进瓢泼大雨中的蔡徐坤，侧影瘦成薄薄一片，像要被暴雨吞噬的一叶扁舟。

他需要的或许从来不是硬留住他在屋檐下瑟瑟缩缩地躲雨，阴阴测测自以为是的情深。也许我应该拉着他的手一起不管不顾地冲进雨里狂奔，像是一头扎进糖水罐头里，灼瞎了眼也在所不惜。

我得牵好他。  
这是我通往天堂与火，唯一的路。


	4. Chapter 4

从学校回来后我连着发了三天低烧。

留院观察那几天没人来探望，刘美玲总在忙，我也从不怪她，反而乐得清静，却不知道半夜才是最难挨的，既无人说话，伤口发炎后又痛得睡不着，像个垂垂老矣的病人坐靠在床头，听走廊外传来的巡夜护士的脚步，小声议论着说我没人管真可怜什么的。

我才不觉得自己可怜，最多有点无聊就是了。

隔壁床那个摔断腿的大叔今早出院了，没了鼾声作伴的一夜我反而睡不安生，索性下床趿着拖鞋走到窗边，入眼即是菲薄的月色衬着三俩点鄙陋的星光，心头一沉竟压不住烟瘾。

说起来我对镇上那些小混混的刻板印象无非也就是抽烟嗜酒外加吃喝嫖赌，蔡徐坤倒像是个例外，至少认识他这么久以来，从没让我察觉他沾了其中任何一点恶习。反倒是我第一次在他面前掏出打火机时，这人突然脸色不豫地从我手中一把把烟夺走，逼逼叨叨地训我不学好。

其实我烟瘾不重，只是看着今晚惨淡的上弦月，突然觉得它还勉强值得一支烟来相配。

打火机的扳机“咔”一声打响，火苗倏忽一下让窗前的视野蹿亮了三分。

就在我垂眉的时候，楼底树下突然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的动静。天黑透了，医院的路灯半死不活地扑朔着，我手里夹着烟，眯着眼凑近去看树荫下那团阴影，终于在看清了那物什的瞬间猛地一个心虚，猫着腰躲进窗框底下猛吸了两口，三两步一路小跑回病床上躺好。

这人翻窗进来的时候应该还格外有心地用手撑着窗框缓冲了一下，落地的声音轻得几不可闻，却真真实实地把我整个心脏都绞紧了，除了装睡也不知道还能做点什么。

紧接着，我闭着眼也能隐约感觉到有人走到床头，静静地站了两秒，尔后眼前猛地被一片更深的阴影给罩住了。他似乎离我很近，近到鼻尖抵着鼻尖，温凉的呼吸喷洒在我脸上，眼睑下垂，长长的流苏似的眼睫毛几乎碰到了我的脸颊。

我整个人僵化了似的挺尸在那，一动不敢动。

直到他微微抽身，叹了口气，开口：“唉，太丑了。”

咯噔。我全身上下从眼皮到心脏隔膜都咯噔了一下。

见我没有反应，他又补了一刀：“好好一张脸被揍得跟猪头一样，太丑了。”

……干，我还不如真的睡死过去。

感觉他应该是蹲了下来，弓着身子凑到我跟前，几乎是哈着气在我耳根边说道：“都这样了还能让小爷我这么惦记着，王子异你哪辈子修来的福气啊。”

……有这么往自己脸上贴金的人吗？

事已至此我也只能继续扮演一具没有感情的“尸体”。

然后我搁在被子上的左手就被一片微凉的肌肤很轻地摩挲了一下，那人鬓边的短发蹭着我的腕骨，有点痒。

“你说说你啊，会打架吗你，啤酒瓶子不长眼睛你不知道啊。你坤哥跟那些人打交道什么时候吃过亏啊，这次托您的福，我可没少挨拳头……”

那声音细若蚊呐，每个断句之间都隔了很久，好像起承转合间都特意空出了几秒，像是在观察我有没有醒来。他的脸颊贴在我的手背上，又小心翼翼隔着一层空气的距离，依赖程度极轻。

听不到我的回答，他又开始继续念叨：“你是不是有英雄病啊王子异，还是打架打上瘾了哦？通报批评贴校门口很光彩是不是？您老平常不是挺沉得住的气的吗怎么这次——”

他突然就不说话了。

说实话，我也说不上来为什么。

我只知道，倘若那天砸向你的不是酒瓶子而是一颗子弹，我也会冲上去；倘若那天不替范丞丞出头，光是听到飞机头那群人对你那般恶言相向，我也会冲上去。

我只知道，我这人生性不善与人为敌，对所恶不敢明说，对所喜亦是唯唯诺诺。唯有对你，那些跌跌撞撞磕破的皮和肉，流过的血，结过的痂，淋过的暴雨倾盆和做过的黄粱一梦，不是假的，不是脏的，它们是那么笃定又热忱，毫无预兆又轰轰烈烈地碾过我年轻又稚嫩的岁月。

就这么靠了一会儿，我俩都静静地没有下一步动作，直到他再开口突然带了些鼻音：“你知道吗王子异——”

“我原来想着跟你做朋友，就是想把你也拖下水，现在却——”

他的话越来越轻，我听见他最后好像在说：

“……却希望你拉我一把。”

话音颤巍巍地落下，与此同时好像有什么热热的东西，顺着他的脸颊，一滴，重重地打在我左手的虎口上。

那一滴我就彻底兵荒马乱了。

整只手像被烫到似的蓦地颤了一下，马脚毕露，我只好慢慢睁开眼：“那……我什么都没听见。”

蔡徐坤突然就笑了：“你刚才眼珠子都转了一百圈了，知道你装睡才跟你讲这些的。”

我又是一怔，半天才想起来他刚才是不是哭了，该不该伸手帮他揩一下眼泪什么的，回望过去才发现那对眼睛干净得如同一汪凝滞的秋水，无光无影，无波无澜，哪有什么哭过的痕迹。

但他明显在回避我的视线，径自起身走到窗台边，拾起我刚刚没抽两口的那支烟递到自己嘴边，指尖微弱的火光闪烁，星点随着夏风忽明忽暗。

蔡徐坤背对着我吐了一口烟圈，云雾缭绕间颇有几分年上者的姿态。雾霾中漏下来的月光打在他冷白的侧脸上，我远远地凝视着这个清冷的尤物，如同隔着橱窗垂涎珠宝店里最昂贵的钻石。

可惜这颗“钻石”貌似一到深夜话就格外得多，这会儿叼着烟又开始威胁我，打架的事下不为例。

“下不为例你还会来看我吗？”我委屈巴巴地问。

“下次，下次我就——”蔡徐坤气到舌头打结，重重地叹了口气，还是不肯看我一眼，对着空气像是在对自己又像是在对我说，“下次我就再也不理你了。”

我垂头闷闷地“哦”了一声，许是觉得我检讨的态度不深刻，蔡徐坤登时又上了气头：“以后不准替别人瞎出头听到没啊？”

“……你又不是‘别人’。”我脱口而出。

方才还吞云吐雾老生常谈的人突然就被烟呛到了，一边咳嗽一边半眯着眼回头，直愣愣地看了我一眼。

我就这么隔了一张病床和他坦然对望。

秀气的眉骨投下阴影，让我看不清他的表情。但若是仔细观察他两指间被夹得有些变形的烟嘴，就会莫名觉得这人似乎有些心虚。诚然，这个“王子异眼中‘别人’以外的人”，他当得并不怎么心甘情愿。

下一秒他就挪开视线看向窗外的夜色，吐出最后一口烟后，另一只手下意识地按在窗框上。

我对他这个小动作感到无比熟悉，朦胧中依稀记得这似乎是某人准备落跑前的前兆。

眼下这个情况已然没有留给我任何犹豫的罅隙，以至于我像只大型犬一样突然从背后扑住蔡徐坤的时候，把他吓得浑身一颤，指尖一块烟灰打着转落到我手背上，烫出了个红点，我也没有躲。

我比蔡徐坤高一点，再加上他实在太瘦了，于是从后面环抱上去，两手圈住他的时候刚刚好——

……很像歹徒挟持人质。

怀里的人小小地挣扎了一下叫我松手。

我抱上来的时候也没做好任何心理准备，于是只能死皮赖脸地把下巴颌抵在他的肩膀上，愣愣地摇了摇头。

“不想我走？”蔡徐坤拿手肘顶了顶我，心猿意马。

我索性把脑袋埋进他肩窝里磨蹭，小狗似的点了点头。

“为什么？”他问得很急。

为什么，王子异？

当年十七岁的我尚未意识到，命运向我抛来一个何其无解的问题，或者冥冥中，是蔡徐坤抛给我的。他模棱两可那么一抛，柔情款款飘飘然，轻而易举就网住了我往后十余年的岁月，从此手铐脚镣都算不得桎梏，他才是。

十七岁的我还想着试探他的口风，我想问问蔡徐坤，你觉得我们可不可以跟别人不一样，或者，要不要试试看，谁规定说不可以，当然倘若这些都说不出口，最怂不过还有一句——我想和你做一辈子好朋友。

但也不知是幸还是不幸，十七岁的我交了最听从本心的答案——

我凑近吻住他滚烫的耳垂，用气声回答他：“我很想你。”

出院那天正是周五，日头刚刚晃过了芒种。

说是出院，不过就是医生例行检查的时候通知我没事了，然后我一个人收拾完杂物又一个人去办了出院手续，挺草率的。走出住院部大门的时候整个人暖烘烘地被蝉鸣和阳光笼罩着，突然觉得神经都要被熏蒸得发懒了。

一个高三应届考生，在距离联考剩不到一个月的关口，堂而皇之地借着受伤的名义浪费时间虚度光阴，这种体验倒不失为一种新奇的老来谈资。但许是为了稍稍弥补心底的那么一丁点不安，我怡然然踩着周五下午最后一堂课的铃声踏进了教室。

老李头正抄着扫把柄手舞足蹈地比划黑板上的立体几何，我就杵在边上畏畏缩缩喊了句报告，他老人家推了推眼镜，拿扫把柄往我腰板上轻轻一支棱，说我挡黑板了。

靠窗的班长姑娘第一个噗嗤一声笑了出来，底下跟着窸窸窣窣地笑开了。

我挠挠头，心底倒是卸下不少顾虑，知趣地朝座位走去。

范丞丞果然还是趴在那一摞参考书后面雷打不动地睡觉，我路过的时候好心推了他一把，结果这货都睡到打呼了嘴里还嘟囔着什么放学别走，下午四点xx公园决斗。

气得老李头手中的扫帚柄蠢蠢欲动。

我们哥俩跟班头结怨颇深，奈何范丞丞是个体育生，老李不好在课业上刁难他就经常拿我开涮，坐在不到两分钟就点我回答这道题的辅助线怎么画。我站起来半天答不上来，好心的班长姑娘扔了个纸团过来，结果不偏不倚砸中了范丞丞。这厮大概误以为是老师的粉笔头，半梦不醒间窜天猴似的蹭的蹦起来老高，瞥见桌上摊着的国学课本想当然是国文课，就即兴给老李赋了一首天花乱坠的《滕王阁序》。

老李头一个标枪投射把扫帚掷在了后墙上：“你俩放学以后留下来打扫卫生！”

全班又开始爆笑，范丞丞恶狠狠地扭头回敬了我一个中指，班长姑娘也乐得流泪，还不忘两手合十用唇语跟我说了句抱歉。

冥冥中我怎么也不会想到，我和班上最乖的好学生之间的友情，就是从这个纸团开始建立起来的。

就在我恢复备考生活的这一天晚上，我跟蔡徐坤也恢复了久违的“电影约会”。但我们约定好到联考前一周只见一次面，一切以不耽误我的课业为前提。我答应了，因为隐隐开始意识到，在感情里我们之间的疏离感不是三言两语就能抹去的，哪怕我已经开始往里头抱薪添柴；这也意味着倘若不借着点共同爱好，我跟蔡徐坤也许还真的很难走下去。

师专礼堂今晚放的是《春光乍泄》，票是班长姑娘送的。本来放学后我是在跟范丞丞商量约会这事，最后折服于体育生的脑回路，搭讪只会直接叫人家来看他比赛，然后带人家去夜市吃冰，吃完再去游戏厅打拳皇，最后“打”上床可能都不见得记得人家叫什么名字。

想到那位爱闹别扭的小文青断然不会满意这种简单粗暴的约会速食套餐，我就只能跟范丞丞大眼瞪小眼，最后愤愤然抄起扫帚互相问候亲妈，扬起一地浑浊的土灰。班长姑娘正坐在角落里，捂着口鼻帮老李头改卷子，最后被我俩扰得不胜其烦就掏给我两张电影票，说她今晚有补习班去不了，留着浪费。

我没出息地差点跪下管她叫爸爸。

临走前姑娘照例塞给我一沓整整齐齐的考卷和随堂测验纸，这次还多了一本四百多页的数学参考书，叮嘱我说她拿黄色荧光笔划出来的例题都要算三遍，自己算完才可以看参考答案，联考数学应该就能及格了。

我虽不解这个两耳不闻窗外事的三好生最近是哪根神经不对才萌生出了盯我念书这个吃力不讨好的想法，但权当是感激她的赠票之恩，我也必须将其指令照单全收并且严格执行。

而且她看起来好像还挺乐在其中的，厚镜片底下一双笑眼弯弯，煞是满意地冲我点了点头，连同苹果肌上的小雀斑都有了生气。

我目送那对扎着红玻璃丝的麻花辫一晃一颠地淡出视线，一边寻思着改天给人家姑娘回个什么礼一边忍不住猜想，总觉得她将来一定会成为一个很厉害的大人，港片里的精英律师之类的。

——至少当时我由衷这么觉得。

那天蔡徐坤来得有点晚，进门的时候片头那段激情戏已经演了一半，叫床声余音绕梁，但他还是猫着腰小心翼翼地穿过座椅，磕磕绊绊地挪到我边上坐下。我想跟他说大可不必，师专这会儿已经放暑假了压根没几个学生会来光顾，我们后排只有一对小情侣，从我进门开始就亲得难舍难分，一副随时都有可能擦枪走火就地打上一炮的架势。

虽然现在厅里只有我们两个人的注意力在屏幕上，蔡徐坤还是压低了声音问我：“为什么挑这部啊？”

这个时候说是别人送的票有点煞风景，我于是凑近他耳边扯了个谎：“猜你喜欢。”

借着放映机幽微的光线，我发现那一刻蔡徐坤抿着嘴笑得格外腼腆，耳根还微微泛着红。当年的愣头青若能读懂这个笑的含义，也许我当下就会给他一个吻。

结果那天我走了狗屎运，没想到蔡徐坤还真是哥哥的老粉，《霸王别姬》、《阿飞正传》的经典台词张口就来，这部《春光乍泄》虽然是近两年的片子，但他竟然连何宝荣在几分几秒说了哪句话都记得一字不差。

蔡徐坤坐得离冷气近，刚进门还抖搂着一身暑气，没两分钟就开始打哆嗦，好在我长记性给带了件长袖校服，立马行云流水地给他披上。

我知道蔡徐坤本质上是个敏感又矫情的小文青，共情能力无敌强，最见不得生离死别爱而不得什么的，一部文艺片下来经常是我看得津津有味，扭头一看他金豆子啪嗒啪嗒掉了一地，还操着一口哭腔吼我不准看，久而久之我也就识相了，伸手递包抽纸就完事。

但是今晚我时不时侧头偷看这个异常冷静的小孩——少年的骨感，脸型未完全长开，带了一些婴儿肥和独属于这个年龄的精致。他披着我的校服，眼神干净又老成，看起来一点也不像比我还小两岁的样子，恍惚间叫人觉得他突然变了个人。

电影正放到何宝荣回到黎耀辉的住处，摆好爱人常抽的香烟，修好那盏瀑布旧台灯，擦洗好地板，收拾好房间，等着一个人回家。

没有人会再回来的家。

最后他抱着黎耀辉常盖的那条毛毯，痛哭如一个孩子。

我再一次看向蔡徐坤，他没有哭，甚至，没有任何反应。

——我终究是不懂他的。

这一认知好似一记重锤，“咣当”一声将我自以为浪漫温情的暧昧氛围彻底打碎了。我与蔡徐坤之间那道刻意忽略的鸿沟，现在一如旱季干涸的河床，无比狰狞地裸露出来。看着那一刻沉着无比的蔡徐坤，我的心下意识揪紧，泛上一股难言的焦躁。

我甚至忍不住想叫眼前这个人变回那个我认识的蔡徐坤。

于是大着胆子把手伸进校服下摆，隔着扶手，稳稳地握住了另一只手。那只手一贯是凉凉的、像玉一样，无知无觉般任由我握着，我捏了捏他的手心，小声叫他的名字。

后排传来断断续续的吮吻声、冷气送风的气流声，周遭昏暗，只有放映机闪着幽光，幕布上一个人的欲望悄然升起，另一个人的瀑布已经缓缓落下。

“不如我们从头来过。”我突然脱口而出。

粤语对白，开头他错过的那句。

鹿港傍海，小镇的夜市就占了得天独厚的优势。加大号黑色风扇把海风送进红色蓝色的帐篷里，来客齐齐挤在靠海侧享受自然风。对岸的渔港灯火流萤无声喧哗，将夜晚的海面也映得波光粼粼。

风把白色桌布掀得呼啦作响，我问蔡徐坤是不是不喜欢今晚的电影，彼时他正坐在我对面，一碗云吞面嘬得滋溜响，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，若有所思地点点头，然后又摇摇头。

“说实话，哥哥演了那么多角色——我最不喜欢的就是何宝荣。”蔡徐坤拿免洗筷戳着碗里的虾面，一戳一个窟窿，砸吧着嘴。

“就……一个人怎么能这么过分呢，什么都没付出过，心安理得就拿另一个人当避风港诶。”

我没有应他，只是讪讪地摇了摇头，他便权当我是同意他的观点，忿忿地拿筷子敲了敲碗沿寻求我的认同：“对吧，你也觉得很渣对吧？”

我继续利落地给祖宗剥烤虾，拿碗盛着，堆成小山再推到他面前去。

我问蔡徐坤知不知道一种小动物叫飞鼠，眼睛大大的很可爱，喜欢玩高空滑翔，但它飞过来的时候一旦主人没有接住它，它就会抑郁到去自杀。

在我眼中何宝荣就是那只飞鼠，他只是个被主人宠坏了的小孩。从黎耀辉没有接住他的那天起，他就“死”了，“死”在了布宜诺斯艾利斯那隅十坪不到的破公寓里。

身处千禧年伊始的我们怎么也想不到，就在三年后的愚人节，蔡徐坤最不喜欢的“何宝荣”真的会像飞鼠一样，从香港某酒店的二十四楼一跃而下——没有人接住他。他这一跃让千万人就此跌入一个旧时代的弥天大梦中一病不起，而他本人自此将永远活在清醒的云端，高枕笑看芸芸众生。

我们更不会知道，那个从阿根廷回到香港安身立命的“黎耀辉”，会在多年后再次拨通那个不可能再拨通的电话号码，只为了补上那句暌违多年的“不如我们从头来过”。

爱之极至，哪怕再有爱洁的脾气，也会愿意去捡破烂。

蔡徐坤突然拿过桌角那瓶被冷落了大半夜的啤酒，咕咚咕咚几口，半瓶下肚。

我徒劳地伸手抓了一把，没抓住，反而被他带着啤酒凉意的掌心握住。

“那你呢？”蔡徐坤这么问我。

我猛地撞进一双眼，眼睫极其纤长，落下时在鼻翼两侧铺下一层扇形的影子，仿佛轻轻一碰就会破碎的珍宝。

“你会接住我吗王子异？”  
“在我朝你飞过来的时候。”

像电流一样，可以感觉到他的手心也有心脏在搏动。

我刚要开口，注意力就瞬时被不远处一阵不大不小的骚动吸引，即使隔着两个摊位，喊叫和起哄声都清晰可闻。

我循着声音看去，依稀瞥见几个穿着我们学校制服的人影殴得正凶，总之不是善茬。蔡徐坤比我反应更快，利索地起身拉着我就跑。

沿海草木灰的植物涩味伴着夜风呼啸而过，天空开始飘起闷闷的夏雨，似乎每次跟蔡徐坤出来鬼混，结局都是落荒而逃。我口齿不清地问他要去哪，他突然转头，说，不知道，但不想让你们学校的人看见。

“为什么……不想？”我停下来，靠在路灯上休憩，仰起头短促地喘息，“我不在乎那些人怎么乱讲的。”

“不行。”蔡徐坤斩钉截铁地应我，面色比天上斑驳的乌云还要残破，“我不想。”

他松开了我的手，自己一个人慢慢往前走，我看着他的背影才发觉他最近又瘦了。追上去又不敢牵他的手，只能背着手，面朝着他倒着走路。

“生气了？”

“没。”

他看起来明明就在生气，走两步还踩一脚我的影子。

“王子异。”

“你说。”

“你不要为了我去做一些不像你的事情。”

我突然一愣，蔡徐坤没刹住车，直直地撞在我胸口上。

“干，你干嘛呀。”他揉了揉鼻子埋怨道。

“没……没事。”蔡徐坤的表情看起来一点不像是在开玩笑，我也只能知趣地应他一句，“我知道了。”

你不要去做那些事情。  
你不要去沾那些人。

你不要去。  
不要。

这番话落在耳际已是过分熟稔。

我也曾以为自己过着最平凡最按部就班的人生，可上天偏偏让我遇见一个最是天下无双的你，从此我有了致命的阿喀琉斯之踵，却也俨然成了世间最倔强执拗的士兵，扛着枪，扛着武器，扛着我无果的爱情。好像全世界都不认同，没关系。你也不认同，没关系。就像那个好心姑娘说的那样，这是我自己的正义。

蔡徐坤住在九曲巷，七拐八弯地不好走，到了岔路口就不让我送了，说怕我出来的时候走丢。我说好，我看着你进去，他才终于肯笑，哼着那首名字特别长的阿根廷民谣，一步一小跳地往小巷深处走去。

我就这么看着他，头顶的路灯灯罩里有一小撮飞虫绕着飞，时不时烧死一只，落到我脚边。

蔡徐坤的身影已经离得有一点距离了，掩映在深巷拐角的尽头，我终于还是忍不住叫住了他。他愣了下，不太确定地回望过来，像是仰望夜空，发现有一颗星星也在注视自己。

我便再也没什么可顾虑的了，索性双手笼到嘴边朝他喊了一句：“你知道的吧——”

虽说是个问句，倒也没带疑问语气，就那么冒冒失失带着肯定吼出来，显得有点没头没脑。

所以蔡徐坤压根没打算理我，继续迈开腿往前走，像阵风一样。

我遇挫不折，于是嗓门更大：“我喜欢你，你知道的吧！”

他的脚步陡然停住。

我的呼吸也跟着他一窒，喊岔气的脸憋得通红，胸腔口的小鹿快把我自己给撞死了。

干，这辈子从来没这么紧张过。

我看到蔡徐坤站在拐角口，手扶着起皮的石灰墙，身形顿了三秒。然后轻描淡写地转过身来同我讲：“知道啊。”

我对上那双不咸不淡的眼睛，终于如释重负地笑了。

“那就好。”

你知道，那就好。  
这黄粱一梦，还有的盼，有着念头，就很好。


	5. Chapter 5

联考前最铺张浪费的破事莫过于范丞丞他老人家的生日。

这厮从半个月前开始就把自己的成人礼规划出了一整套世纪婚礼的架势，巴不得从直升机列队到潜水艇游行统统走一遍。最后还是黄明昊撺掇了他们球队几个玩得好的哥们，合送了他一块用立可白写满了生日祝福的板砖，才让这个白目稍微清醒了一点。

世纪生日宴一再缩水后最后定在镇上唯一那间酒吧，名字叫什么乐什么迪的，洋不洋土不土，搁这乡下小镇里活像偷穿大人衣服的屁孩，格格不入。

我最后还是去了——几乎是被寿星拿刀架在脖子上拉去的，一进门有如唐僧进了盘丝洞，然后隐隐开始后悔。

范丞丞包了个半圆的大卡座，请了一水儿篮球队的体育生，脱了校服后一个个收拾得人模狗样，一头扎进舞池里跟磕了药似的可劲儿晃。就我去买了趟酒的功夫，起码看到不下十个人跑来跟范丞丞搭讪了，男男女女都有，磁铁似的往他身上扑，我怀疑他上辈子就是磁铁怪成精。

也怪不得某人生性风骚，毕竟爹妈给的皮相好，身上还自带一股暴发户的气质。我记得当年彰化县80%的桃色产业都盖在他家的地皮上，做皮肉买卖的人迷信，店里都立了神龛，在我看来那些妈妈桑供着关二爷还不如挂张范丞丞的高清裸照。

黄明昊姗姗来迟找过来的时候，店里的领班姐姐正往他男人的裤兜里塞房卡，大半个D罩奶甩在外面直往他身上蹭。小家伙见了这一幕倒也不恼，磊落地笑了笑也跟着晃进了舞池，逮着机会把那位骚到没边的姐姐往外一怼，然后掰过范丞丞的下巴直接踮脚吻了上去。

被自家男朋友按着后颈吻回来的时候，这小孩已经利索地把房卡从他裤兜里掏出来往地上一扔又往角落里一踹，连带着锋利地飞了刚才那女人一枚眼刀，下一秒眼角又笑得弯成一座桥，像是渗出了蜜。

合着最后就剩我一人蹲在卡座里，啤酒就着花生米，边看戏边感慨年轻无极限，顺便寻思了一会儿这舞池里的丛林法则。

诚然范丞丞这样的男生，级别大致相当于名表或是跑车，适合带出门跟人炫耀的那种。虽说他俩这层关系不是那么上得了台面，但也不能碍着十七八岁的小男孩那些初初萌芽的独占欲在一场春雨过后疯狂抽枝生长。

好比在上学的时候，如果你能让校花爱你爱得死去活来，不管过了多少年后你都会乐意将它作为饭后谈资来彰显自己年轻时是多么的屌。

所以说，不求两情相悦长长久久，只要曾经、确确实实地占有过，就足以作为青春期里最夺目的勋章在回忆里熠熠地闪着光。

我猛地被自己这个想法吓了一跳，回过神来才发现身边多了个大波浪齐腰的姐姐正给我一杯杯地灌酒，浓重的脂粉香扑在我脸上，大概是在范丞丞那吃了闭门羹的其中之一吧。玻璃茶几上零星散落的啤酒瓶遮挡住了底下暧昧的风光——

一双穿着网格高跟鞋的脚缠在我小腿上，色情地碾磨着，像极了盘丝洞里的妖精吐出的蛛网。

我也不推拒，靠着酒精麻痹神经，茫茫然间看见眼前旋转的人影绰绰变成了一个个发着光跳舞的火柴人。我抬头盯着天花板，感觉自己像是一只被困在蛛网上枯死的飞蛾，一阵冷一阵热，甚至滋生出一种，想找个高的地方一跃而下的冲动。

满目绚烂琳琅中，我突然特别想一个人。

我想我后悔了，当下的我好像完全不满足于只是默默喜欢他就好。也许我那天应该试着开诚布公，告诉他我不是什么圣人，也没那么好，甚至还很怂……但你要不要，和我谈一下恋爱？

如果我们都不如范丞丞和黄明昊来得果敢，那么是否两个人拼在一起，就能勉强凑出那么点、一起走到青天白日下的勇气？

我满脸不耐烦地推开那位蜘蛛精姐姐起身去厕所，如果那是个有手机的年代的话，我想我一定会在她再一次纠缠上来时点开相册，把那个人的照片怼到她眼前并且好言相劝，老子喜欢带把的，您走好吧。

我一手撑着洗手台一手拧开水龙头开始疯狂地拿凉水泼自己的脸，再次抬起头的时候像个泄了气的皮球又恢复了原先温和服帖的模样，甚至还记得龇着嘴角寻找合适的弧度，难得生日还是不要扫了寿星的兴。

表情还没固定住，身后隔间突然传出一阵阵干呕声。依稀是某个被客人灌吐了酒的服务员，呕得昏天黑地以后瘫坐在马桶边昏昏欲睡，小半张苍白的侧脸上狼狈地沾着秽物，领口第一颗纽扣被扯掉了线，深陷的锁骨窝泛着病态的粉。

来不及等我上前助人为乐，门口又磕磕绊绊冲进来一个老醉鬼。

那个大腹便便的大叔跟没看见我似的，直直地冲进隔间把人从地上拽起来，手从胳膊悄然游走到了肩背，声音殷勤得令人作呕：“怎么躲这儿来啦，回去继续喝嘛。”

醉如一滩烂泥的服务生推搡了一下，嘴里低声嘟囔着到点下班了不喝了什么的，听声音应该是个长得还不赖的男孩子，显出一副欲拒还迎的样子来。那大叔大概也这么想，越拒绝他反而越来劲儿，把人大半个身子揽进怀里肆意揩油，胡子拉碴的嘴唇也跟着凑上去厮磨：“下、下什么班……又不差你钱……”

这年头有人喜欢搞女人的逼，就有人喜欢搞漂亮小男孩的屁眼。但我还是恶心透了那种蟾蜍一样黏腻又猥琐的目光，于是见怪不怪地走回洗手台前继续冲脸。

那个服务生还是笑眯眯地把大叔毛发稀疏的秃头往外推，与此同时透过镜子小心翼翼地抬眼瞄我。我意识到自己马失前蹄贪了杯，现在已经上头得差不多了，否则我怎么会看到一双那么熟悉的桃花眼，眼型很长卧蚕饱满，老一辈说这种眼型的人命犯桃花，还是烂桃花。他那么看着我的时候，看起来就很像一朵生蛆的烂桃花。

我，王子异，差一个月满十八岁。在某次校内斗殴被记大过之前，从不知道自己还会打架；在范丞丞骂我有暴力倾向之前，从不相信自己会因为什么事情暴怒；在今晚之前，从没意识到自己有可能是个疯子。

我对于这次出手伤人的记忆依旧是断片的。

稍微清醒一点的时候那大叔已经蜷成一团倒在地上，脸肿得像猪头，嘴里还痛苦地哼哼着。手指关节处传来的钝痛感很真实，嗯，那应该就是我揍的。

意识到这一点的我突然清醒得可怕，甚至还记得转转手活动了一下关节，“咔咔”两声，然后好整以暇走回仍旧蜷得跟条大蛆似的的大叔跟前准备再补两拳。

“王子异！”

我后脊一僵，下一秒就感觉自己被人从身后抱住了。

他把我箍得好紧，感觉腰都要被他勒断了，我却突然卸了戾气，他才顺势半拖半抱地把我拉开两三米远。

那大叔大概是觉得自己碰到了神经病，骂了声娘捂着脸灰溜溜地就跑了。我一双充血的眼睛死死盯着那个落荒如野狗的背影，正纠结着要不要再追上去剁他一只手，脸上突然就结结实实挨了一拳。

干，蔡徐坤打人可真狠。

“你他妈有病吧！书不要念了是不是跑这儿来犯浑！”

我的脸被砸得一偏，也意识到自己确实有病，都这个时候了脑子还只有一个想法，他骂人的样子还真他妈好看。

但该算的账还是要算，不然就太不像个男人了。许是被人指着鼻子骂的次数多了之后，我心底突然窜起一股有恃无恐的邪火，直接把人拖进隔间摁在门板上逼问：“那男的刚刚摸你哪儿了？”

其实我大概知道，在这种地方上班被吃豆腐在所难免。刚刚在卡座里也看到好些高中生模样的服务员，为了多卖几瓶酒在那对着群大叔阿姨们“哥哥姐姐”的乱叫一气，然后揣着厚度可观的小费笑得花枝乱颤。

比起钱来，被搂搂腰摸摸屁股这种程度的揩油，大概真的不值一提。特别是蔡徐坤这类逃单惯犯的守财奴，一定觉得摸两把又掉不了肉，也没那么多放不下的自尊自爱可言。

可正因为那个人是蔡徐坤，我才发疯。

我今晚大概真的喝多了，这会儿突然有点站不稳，于是两手撑在他两侧的门板上，单腿分开他的膝盖，挤进他腿间勉强站着，嗓子哑哑地在他耳边咬牙切齿：“你很缺钱吗？那男的给你多少钱？”

“关你屁事啊！”蔡徐坤突然脸涨得通红，曲起手肘照着我肋骨捅了一把，“我做什么工作需要你首肯吗？你他妈是我谁啊，滚！”

我突然被他一句话堵得气极，脑子完全宕机，当下便反剪住他两只手摁在头顶，狠狠捏着他的下巴咬上了他的唇。

蔡徐坤疯狂抗拒着，但他越是挣扎我扼得越紧，像个蛮不讲理的醉鬼，可我知道，我现在比谁都清醒。单手摁开他的齿关把舌头探进去的时候，我尝到了血腥味，但分不清是谁的血。

疼痛、麻木，唾液掺着血丝，在酒气与烟味中搅拌出疯狂又晦涩的腥气。我知道蔡徐坤挣脱不开我的束缚，知道他在被迫接受一个残忍狠厉的吻，知道他眼睛里漫出了生理性的泪水，知道我弄疼他了，知道他并不喜欢。

但我根本停不下来。

范丞丞推门进来找我的时候，蔡徐坤正仰着头大口喘气，我正从他的下巴啃到锁骨，顺手想要把这人身上碍事的衬衫扒开，结果突然听到他的声音手下没了轻重，直接把纽扣扯掉了，掉了一地无助地滴溜溜打着转。

“喂王子异你掉坑里吗！”

他支棱着嗓子，不死心地一间间挨个敲厕所的门。

我没想理会他，视线从四溅的纽扣转到眼前半裸的身体上——指节刮过他膨胀的乳晕，像是在摩挲一缎上好的锦帛。

我能感觉到在我摸上去的瞬间蔡徐坤浑身一软，嘴唇咬得发白，好像在强忍着不发出声音来，我被他压得一屁股坐在马桶盖上，只好分开他那两条长腿跨坐在我身上，扶住他弱柳似的腰肢防止他掉下去。

范丞丞的声音越来越近了。

我俯下身，张嘴连同乳晕把整颗乳头都吸进去，然后用舌苔碾他柔软乳肉上挺起的颗粒，果不其然换来几声难耐的呜咽，最后凑到我耳边喘着粗气咒骂：“你他妈是狗吗操……啊……”

我抬起一根食指抵在他上唇。

我刚刚才发现这间的门锁坏了，只要蔡徐坤叫得再大声一点，门口的范丞丞就能发现隔间里这场无限趋近于苟合的情事，我暂时还不想牺牲他的奶子在我兄弟面前亮相。

范丞丞终于敲上了这间门，我强忍住把手指头戳进蔡徐坤嘴里，让他用舌头裹个遍的冲动，最后还是放过了他，只是轻轻揩掉了他眼角的泪和唇上的血，舌尖抚慰着他颤巍巍的乳头，最后忍不住露出尖牙叼着那处皮肉轻轻厮咬了一下——

“嗯啊——”

蔡徐坤也没忍住，好在他挺聪明，指尖发颤地按下了抽水按钮。

我听到他趁着短短几秒抽水声急促地喘着气，像是一尾快要淹死在臭水沟里的漂亮热带鱼，两页丰盈的唇合不拢似的，显出几分靡费的艳红。我不知道范丞丞走了没，今晚驻场的那个地下乐队还在扯着嗓子地吼着我听不懂的摇滚乐——暧昧、情潮，空气中涌动着滚烫的欲望，这些东西确实不合时宜地存在着，在这样一个人来人往的场合，我突然生出些偷情与背德的可耻快感。

“王…子异…我是疯了才来招惹你这么个疯子。”

心跳声，抽水声，音乐声，耳鸣声，在听觉被胡乱堵塞的当口，我只听见蔡徐坤带着哭腔在我耳边这么说道。

他整个人四肢疲软地挂在我身上的时候，我才意识到自己好像把人欺负惨了——手腕上的两道红印子清晰可见，前胸布满了斑驳的吻痕。诚然在疯子眼中，吻痕就是要比掐痕来得浪漫，但本质上都没差，它们都出于某种越界到变态的爱。

我也不知道是不是该说些什么体己话才能安抚到他，只好默默回抱住他，让两颗颤巍巍的心脏贴得更近些，好让蔡徐坤能听到我是爱他的，我不想欺负他了，我也想好好吻他，想像狗一样帮他把渗血的伤口舔舐干净。但我知道他不需要，他不需要吻，也不需要爱，更不需要我向全世界宣告他是我的爱人。

他什么都不需要。  
也什么都不在乎。

蔡徐坤的血里像藏着风，每一只无脚鸟都看不见摸不着它，却自愿随风起落，好不容易自以为有一处安稳供停歇，没多久就又被风打碎希望。

终究，哪里都不是归宿。

下一秒我看到隔间的门缝里被人踢进来一个玫红色的塑料小盒，包装上花里胡哨印着——草莓果味诱惑……的套。

我听到了门口有人哼着歌，脚步声渐远，复又安静下来。

他哼的是那个地下乐队方才演奏的老歌：“Don't break my heart,再次温柔，不愿看到你那保持的沉默……”

是范丞丞的声音。

蔡徐坤从我身上挪开的时候看起来憔悴极了，像一株长满了霉斑的玫瑰，但还是那么好看。他背对着我穿衣服，衣料磨到那两粒肿胀通红的乳头时骂了句操。

我脱下身上的卫衣外套给他套上，确认了好几遍所有肉眼可见的地方不会露出被我种下的痕迹，才放心地放他走。结果这家伙走到门口又突然折回来，眼尖地捡起刚刚那位大叔不小心掉在角落里的皮夹子，熟练地清点了钞票后揣进兜里，模样活像是只藏食的松鼠。

我一时间不知道该作何反应，只能目送他貌似心情颇好地推门出去，走路时都一颠一颠，仿佛方才那么点泫然欲泣我见犹怜的残破感都是演给我看的。

登时我只觉得把这辈子学到的所有脏话都用在当下也不嫌多。

我死死盯着地上那盒范丞丞友情赞助的套，深刻意识到此时此刻就算我是个钢筋混凝土的直男，也会忍不住想拖着他那两条骚到没边的大长腿把人拽回来，摁在地上肏到他喊我爸爸。

于是我当真怒气冲冲地叫住了蔡徐坤，从兜里掏出钱包，把面额一千两千的都抽出来，蓝的紫的零零散散万把块，举到我和他之间。

“付钱就可以了吗？”我真是气疯了，出口才问得波澜不惊。

“什么可以？”

妈的，我最恨他冲我眨着一双不经事的眼睛在那明知故问。

也是，我除了知道他叫“蔡徐坤”还知道什么？他绝口不提的过去，他与养父的关系，那些靡靡风流的传言，他对我的一再撩拨一再抗拒……有时候我甚至也分不清自己对这个人的种种，究竟是出于真心喜欢还是青春期无处挥霍的性欲。

什么可以？  
你说什么可以？

我看着他，目光并不在他脸上聚焦，平平吐出两个字：“做爱。”

我松了手，那叠钞票如某一夜的暴雨倾盆兜头浇下来，终于淋得我一病不起。

蔡徐坤很慢很慢地蹲下去，一张一张地把我脚边的钞票捡起来，叠好，揣兜，与之前那套的动作别无二致，然后又很慢很慢地抬头冲我哑笑。

那个笑持续了多久？  
我不太记得，或许一秒，或许一秒半，反正不到两秒。

在那短短两秒不到的罅隙里，我看到了一个妖物，亦或是一片枯叶——苍白、俗气、会褪色，盛开即腐烂。

——看到他笑着我对说：“可以啊。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

再是遗世独立的小镇也少不了夜夜笙歌的销魂窝。五彩的霓虹灯与外面世界并无二致，不同的只是站在店铺前衣着暴露的性感女郎，灯下的表情暗揣着十二分的挑逗，卖的想必是照人春色。

蔡徐坤拉着我抄小道拐进一个小巷口，过道窄得仅容单人通过，我隐约记得叫什么“摸乳巷”，至于为何取这么一个俚俗的地名，答案不言而喻。出了巷的地界满眼扑朔着紫粉紫粉的刺眼招牌，齐刷刷是“HOTEL”的标识。

眼瞅着这些旅店的灯牌一个比一个脏，我还想着往里走，蔡徐坤却先一步挣开了我的手走进了一家最近的。

一头锡纸烫的老板娘正倚在藤椅上看着挂在对面墙角的电视机，眼皮都没抬一下只问了句包夜还是钟点。

蔡徐坤从兜里掏出大叔的皮夹子甩了一张钞票在桌上，拿过老板娘手里的钥匙牌头也不回地上了楼。我回头看了看价目表，又从兜里摸出两张：“包夜吧。”

房间里并没有我想象的糟，起码床单被褥是干净的。浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，我就只能坐在床头盯着床头柜上那个印着裸体美女的烟灰缸发呆。人一无聊就爱瞎想，脑袋放空了半天突然意识到蔡徐坤对这家店显得异常熟稔，心里又开始不爽，干脆下楼买包烟透透气。

结果结账的时候竟然还记得拿了醒酒茶跟润滑剂，干。

蹲在小卖店门口的高低阶上抽完一支烟的工夫，我就觉得自己酒醒得差不多了。不知道是不是薄荷爆珠的缘故，我第一次抽万宝路的烟，收银的阿姨说看我年纪小，抽这个比较不伤喉咙一点。

小镇的建筑层高大多低矮，一回头就能看到二楼某间房的窗帘缝隙里漏出一线橙黄的灯光，像是隐隐遮掩住一个大得一眼望之不尽的烂疮。

我便想起第一次主动吻蔡徐坤的时候，也是一副阴阴测测却又自以为勇往直前的怂样。虽说是半夜，陋巷里，根本不可能有人。抬头又是穹顶，很容易让人想到天地为证那一类的山盟海誓。那穹顶压下来就成了四角逼仄的天花板，我看到了蔡徐坤无光的眼睛，隔着我的肩头好像在数天花板上的瓷砖，他数个没完，我就在他身体里进进出出个没完。想到这一幕的我突然既不觉得秽亵，也不觉得满足，满满只有荒唐。

说白了，我讨厌他连俗都懒得掩饰，讨厌他跟我那些生命中庸庸碌碌的过客都没有两样，讨厌他眼里的我跟那些人也没有两样。买他一夜春宵这件事根本不能收服我，可惜来不及了，我喜欢蔡徐坤的这颗心已经长了霉斑，脏有脏的快乐，再去想什么干净的风花雪月也没必要了。

我抽完一支烟，踩灭，摇摇晃晃地扶着旅馆门口陈旧的红蓝白灯箱站起来。

回头看去，二楼的窗帘不知什么时候被拉死了。

回到房间后听到浴室里依旧水声不断，我不放心地走进去一看，才发现蔡徐坤锁在浴缸里睡着了，头顶的花洒也没关，淅淅沥沥落个没完。

或者说……醉过去了？

我哭笑不得，上前拧上了花洒，把他从半缸冷水里捞出来，有些心疼地擦了一把那张水淋淋的脸：“衣服都没脱……你到底喝了多少？”

“……没、没喝多少……”他眯起眼看到我，扯起嘴角冲我笑得凄凄又戚戚，嘴角挂不住的水珠顺着下巴淌到我手心里，像极了一滴泪，遂接着喃喃道，“没喝多少……能跟你来开房啊……”

那双湿漉漉的眼睛看得我心底蓦地一紧。

我没吭声，低头去拉他的衣服下摆，将卫衣连同里面的衬衫一起提起来。

总体来说，蔡徐坤喝醉以后还是挺安分的，不哭不闹，甚至不怎么说话，脱衣服的时候还会配合地弯下腰。许是在冷水里泡久了好不容易寻着热源，光着半个身子一个劲地往我怀里蹭，腿还下意识往我腰上盘。

我费了老鼻子劲才把他裤子扒下来，被祖宗折腾得没招了，只能把人拦腰抱进浴缸里放好，然后摘下花洒开始调试水温，把他从头到脚细细浇透，又小心翼翼地不去接触那双已经湿透的眼睛。

等到一室暖融融的水雾终于氤氲起来的时候，蔡徐坤突然开口叫我：“子异。”

我低头，却还是不敢看他的眼睛，只看到他抬手摸了一下我发烫的耳垂，下意识觉得有什么东西离我那么近，近到不需要宣之于口，一旦对上视线就是晴天霹雳在劫难逃。

所以当蔡徐坤猛地环住我的颈，狠狠拉下来接吻的时候，我并没有感到意外，或者说反应过来时就不打算拒绝，整个人顺着他栽进浴缸里，霎时水花四溅，哗啦啦扑了一地。

蔡徐坤调换了个姿势，骑到我腰上抱着我的肩又吻上来，嘴唇还是很冰，像是搪瓷娃娃的触感。他单手轻车熟路游离下去摸我的裤裆，先隔着校裤柔软的布料揉了两把，然后俯身利落地扒掉了我的外裤和内裤，同样冰凉的掌心试探着去包裹那根勃跳着的滚烫阴茎。

我被他手心的温度凉得浑身一怵，同时像是有个声音在急急呼唤，警笛一般惊心动魄，直叫人生出几分大祸临头的逼仄感。

我浑身一激灵，下意识猛地把蔡徐坤拉了回来。他整个人猝不及防撞上我胸口，湿淋淋地趴在我肩头的时候却乖顺得反常，连同吐出来的字句都是湿淋淋的。

他问我为什么喊停，花了钱不就是为了做这些事吗。

我却被他这句话淋湿了，那感觉就像是滚烫的鸡巴上冷不防被人浇了一瓢刺骨的冰水，丑陋狰狞的血筋恹恹地垂落下来，那股寒意一路回溯到心底，最后从眼角溢出来，还是凉的。

我也不知道自己这是怎么了，也许是突然觉得冷，也许只是突然很想抱抱他胜过于狠狠干他，所以我就这么做了。但这次只是很轻地展臂揽住了他，轻到他想挣脱就能挣脱。两根性器也波澜不惊地蹭在一起，谁也没有硬起来。

有些东西揽进怀里才会觉得真实，我埋首吻在他濡湿的发顶：“不做了……这样就好……”

我能感觉到怀里的人猛地僵了一下，下一秒才熨帖地依偎进来。浴室里复又静了下来，静得只有花洒上的水滴落地的回音，以及某种压得很低很弱的呼吸声，小猫似的呜咽声。蔡徐坤的脸死死贴在我的颈窝里，我没有再动作，放任自己再次被淋湿。

我一下一下轻抚他的脊背，等他稍微平复，欲言又止了好几轮后才开口跟他说对不起。

蔡徐坤终于抬起头看我，眼睛通红，鼻尖也通红，嘴角向下撇着像是受了天大的委屈。他就这么死死瞪着我，瞪到眼泪从小米孵成黄豆，重重地坠下来，然后眼眶里又溢出新的泪花。

我拿拇指揩去他眼角的泪痕，轻柔地把他拉过来，额头抵着额头，一遍遍跟他道歉：“对不起…对不起……我的错……是我不好……”

结果他哭得更凶了。

把哭累了的蔡徐坤从浴缸里捞出来整个塞进被窝之后，我直接在他身边瘫成了一只软脚虾，喘得连做些什么的想法都蒸发殆尽了。

被窝里的人眼角还泛着水红，我又有些心疼地摸了摸，暗想以后绝对不能再仗着耍酒疯欺负他了。

给他掖好被角后这人还嚷嚷着说冷，我便隔着被子半搂着他，有一下没一下地拍着背哄他入睡。蔡徐坤难得乖顺地倚在我臂弯里，看得出他没有半点睡意，黑色的眼珠子分明那么亮，好像两颗没有生命的玻璃珠子，随着物理惯性沿着眼眶，在天花板和我之间来回划动着。

他终于开口，嗓子眼里透出几分喑哑：“如果当时你朋友没进来厕所找你……你会就地把我给办了吗？”

我说：“不会。”

蔡徐坤点点头，累极了似的阖上了眼。我却觉得他并不相信我，于是也试着问他：“那如果当时是其他人花钱买你一晚上，你会答应跟那些人办这事吗？”

他摇了摇头，再次睁开眼时我看见他眼睛里有冰川崩落，尔后又不动声色地沉入海底。

那一刻我像是从一艘泡沫铸成的铁达尼号上一头栽进了汪洋之中，被波涛卷着浮沉，哪怕只是一片浮冰也要死命抓住。也许我同他一样，打从心底是不信的。但那又如何呢，我没得选，我得信他，只能信他，这几乎成了某种求生的本能。

在这段关系里，我只管付出爱意，兴许偶尔还能收获爱意，假的也没关系。

飞蛾没得选，只会朝着火光扑去，但倘若那人把灯都熄了，我就真的什么都没了。

这时候蔡徐坤闷哼了一声，我才注意到他被窝里的身体都蜷成一只虾了，捂着胃蹙着眉头，小脸煞白，哆嗦着往我身上靠。

我猜他八成是喝多了胃疼，于是呵着气搓热双手，伸到被窝里焐在他左上腹：“我去倒点热水。”

蔡徐坤猛地两手环住我的腰，嘴里含糊嘀咕：“不要。”

“乖，就走开一下下。”

“别动，疼……”

他看起来是真的很疼，再开口声音都染上了哭腔：“别走…你就让我抱一会儿……”

这一晚蔡徐坤絮絮叨叨同我说了不少话，颠三倒四的也听不太清楚，聊到床头的烟灰缸里积满了烟蒂，天色像死鱼翻出鱼肚白，聊到我头脑昏沉到感觉他吐出的字眼都连成了一片：

“……我十岁的时候，第一次跟人打架，那时候应该……”他说着，用手比划了一下，然后将手停在我胸口的位置，笑笑接着道，“才这么点儿高。”

“上家伙的那种，可凶了……直接打断我一根肋骨……后来我把那人弄到同一个地方……打断了他两根……说来，那时候你应该才上国中吼……”

“十三岁的时候，在码头倒腾盗版光碟，三天两头进局子……后来整得这一区的片警都认得我了……就没法做了……你那会儿……那会儿上高中没啊……”

他就这么嘀嘀咕咕扒在我身上不放，嘴里内容东扯葫芦西扯瓢，我越扒拉他他抱得越紧，讲完这段突然不动弹了，眼皮微抬望着我，我看到他眼底又起了层雾。

“子异啊。”

“你说。”

“你说你喜欢我的时候，就不害怕吗？”

我最终没能回答这个问题。我那天的脑细胞确实也经不起任何折腾了——何况提出这个问题的人是蔡徐坤。没有人能回答得了他这个问题，就好比你去问任何一个人，明明知道要死，为什么还要活着？

生活总是盘根错节，因果纠缠，没有任何一环能被单独剥离出来。

如果非要我承认什么，我只能说，待在蔡徐坤身边的每时每刻，我都在害怕，每一秒都比前一秒更害怕。

蔡徐坤突然就松了手，软下身子，像是月亮坠进了一滩暗涌的黑潮，月亮碎了，玄色吞噬了月光。他瘫在床上，手阖在前额，大半张脸都笼在阴影里，嘴唇微张，丢了魂似的开口：

“你早晚要走的，上了大学就不会这么坐井观天了，到时候你就会知道这小地方没什么好的……包括我这个人……真的、没什么好的……”

“你别急着反驳我啊，拿你当朋友才跟你说这些……没别的意思，以后也不是见不到面……那个，大学里要是喜欢上哪个姑娘，方便的话暑假领回来吧，我帮你掌眼……如果我还在这的话……”

“……子异。”他盯着天花板愣愣地叫我，深陷的眼窝凝着阴影，抿着颤抖的唇说得一本正经，“不管你信不信，我总在害怕，怕害你走错路。”

“……你懂我的意思了吗？”他最后这么对我说，说的时候终于看了我一眼，眼里的雾气也终于凝成了水，滑落到微笑的唇角溶蚀了嘴型，看起来慈悲又虚弱。

他到底是在哭还是在笑。  
我真的一点都不懂他。

凌晨四点。  
我抬头看了一眼墙上咔哒作响的钟表，说我懂了，就先走了。

对话陷入心照不宣的僵局，我选择点到即止，起身径直朝门口走去，摸上金属门把的瞬间我突然浑身一瑟缩，还是忍不住回头看他。

蔡徐坤赤着身子坐在床头，抬手遮住表情，实在太瘦，逆光里一条纤细的剪影，嶙峋的脊柱浅浅地凸起，像是蜿蜒起伏的干涸河床。

我不懂蔡徐坤，只想吻一吻这沟壑，只知道这样的他让我痛极了。

这痛感烧断了神经，我鬼使神差地问了句：“你喜欢过我吗？”

蔡徐坤一愣，嘴唇开合了两下，像是把嗓子眼里的字句晃散了。左右我心里已经是空空荡荡，索性又故作强势地补了一句：“我数三下，你回答我。”

蔡徐坤嗤笑一声：“你很幼稚诶王子异。”

“三，”

“喜不喜欢的真的有那么重要吗？”

“二，”

“你到底想干嘛啊？”

“一。”

“够了啊王子异！”

不带一丝犹豫的，我没耐心再给蔡徐坤任何话语权，于是回身快步上前把他摁在床板上狠狠吻了下去。前半夜被他咬破的嘴角又渗出了血丝，疼痛顺着神经往上爬，牵动太阳穴都一跳一跳的。

蔡徐坤就那么麻木地任由我发泄，不回应也不抵抗，整个人像是一个露出棉花的洋娃娃。我把娃娃的双手往上推摁在头顶，另一只手往下贴上了他细瘦的腰肢。

蔡徐坤僵着身子，似乎累极又仿佛被定了身，一句话也说不出来，连呼吸都微弱得几不可闻。直到我的手指触到他肿胀的乳粒，他才如梦初醒般哑着嗓子问我要干什么。

“你说呢？”我感觉自己简直不能再冷静了，单手探索着这片淘金者的绝密地图，所到之处燃起了火，烈焰标记下每一处值得品尝的秘境。

手掌包住他那根颤巍巍的肉棒时，我听到了一声含义不明的呻吟，于是强忍着欲火在他耳边下了最后通牒：“最后一次，你说不喜欢，我立刻松手。”

蔡徐坤仰着头又低低地嘤咛了一声，尔后敛着眼皮望过来，半分委屈半分埋怨，绯红的脸颊像是染了罂粟，像是世间一切美丽的毒杀。他半张着嘴，低喘着骂我是不是给他下药了。

勉强算个差强人意的答案。

我笑着去舔他的耳朵，后颈，手心下了点力气去撸动他的阴茎，像是摁住一条在案板上打颤的鱼。蔡徐坤尽力咬牙还是泄出了两声轻哼，嘴唇追过来找它的归宿。我同他接吻，舌尖是酒精混着薄荷爆珠的余香，离开时他像是不由自主地追逐我的唇舌。

我又笑了，说他现在这个样子像一只发情期的猫。

他便瞪我一眼，骂我像个大傻逼，虽说眼角绯红看起来毫无威慑力，一边还主动挺着腰把他那根往我手心里戳。

我抓着他细白的脚踝往两边分开，盯着手下黏腻的物什突然喉头干涩，脑子一热不知怎么地，俯身把他的龟头吃了进去，舌尖舔舐过顶端流水的马眼，舌头挤压着把那根东西往喉咙里送。

蔡徐坤被我顶得惊声尖叫起来，漂亮的脖颈后仰像一把精致的银刃，十指攥紧了雪白的床单，一边粗喘道：“你他妈……在哪学的……啊……别……太深了……你动一动……”

我长这么大都没摸过别的男人那处，何况是用嘴，毫无经验只能凭着本能去吞吐那根热硬的性器。蔡徐坤开始在我身下有规律地低声叫床，声音很轻很腻，跟猫叫似的。

发情的小猫。

“唔……”我感觉到他的手指插进我头发间把我往身下送，便会意地猛吸了两口，没几下就给他口爆了，尖叫着淅淅沥沥射了我一脸。

我发觉他高潮的样子真像个艳星：两颊绯红，鲜艳的唇瓣微张着，眼神涣散又迷离，显出几分水波荡漾。胸口两颗乳粒俏生生地挺立着，随便捏了捏他就敏感得发抖，像个淫荡又乖巧的小性奴。

我支起身子细细打量他，伸出舌头卷走了挂在唇边的一点他的白浊，笑着咽了下去，膻腥味很浓的手指去摸他的脸的时候被他躲开了。

“你他妈——”蔡徐坤半阖着眼侧头白了我一眼，“恶不恶心啊。”

“……就是要恶心你。”我报复性地掐了一把他的腿根，捏着他的下巴转过来同我接吻，把嘴里的东西掺着涎水一起渡给他。

说归说，最后蔡徐坤还是投桃报李地帮我口了一发。我没忍心射在他嘴里，只能打出来以后全部射在了他腿间。刚才的澡算是白洗了，我俩又回浴室简单冲洗了下，最后滚回床上时连拥抱的力气都不剩，只是彼此沉默地倚靠在一起。这一次谁都没有说话，我也再不想去跟蔡徐坤强调或是求证，关于我们之间是否存在过爱情这个可笑的命题。

我想我还是很爱蔡徐坤的。只是突然觉得“很”、“爱”这些词说起来异常空洞，毫无说服力，于是望着空洞的天花板，拼命想在脑海里找出一些不容置疑的，爱他的确实的证据。

没有，没有，没有。

追根溯源的罪魁依旧是我那股子水涨船高的欲望，它终于如愿爬上了蔡徐坤的脚背，淹没了他的双腿，将我俩双双卷入无底的暗涌。可惜当一切情潮消退后，长在我身体里某处的烂疮依旧显目且狰狞。一场冲动的性爱并不能治愈我，我想我再也不可能被治愈了。

“王子异。”蔡徐坤突然叫我的名字。

我心下一跳，目光直愣愣地盯着天花板上一只被困在蛛网上枯死的飞蛾，每次他连名带姓叫我的时候总让我特别害怕。

“你跟别人做过吗？”他背对着我蜷得像一只虾米，声音从被子底下传出来听不真切，像是低沉的梦呓，“跟别的男生，或者跟女生？”

我气得一口咬在他肩窝上，忿忿道：“我做没做过你还不知道？”

“我不知道…真的不知道……”虽说我下口不重，他更像是没有知觉似的，嗓音越来越低，像是一把许久没调弦的老式提琴，“学校里喜欢你的人挺多的吧，为什么不跟她们做，为什么是我？”

我反问他：“那你呢？为了钱吗？”

喜欢你的男人也很多吧，为什么肯跟我做？你爱过我吗？

我问不出后半句，哪怕我日夜期盼着从蔡徐坤口中听到那个答案，此刻却着实认了怂，发现自己情愿就这么糊涂着。

我能感觉到蔡徐坤浑身一僵，下一秒才意识到自己激愤之下失了言，猛地翻身抱住他，急切地在他耳边解释：“对不起我……我不是那个意思。”

经过这一夜的我怕极了，我怕再把蔡徐坤弄哭，怕口不择言伤了他，怕一个不小心这段已然经不起一点磋磨的感情就要灰飞烟灭。

飞蛾的尸体从蛛网上掉落，细微的灰烬掉进我眼里。我抱着他，连呼吸声都不敢放肆，蔡徐坤依旧是无知无觉般任由我抱着。不知过了多久，久到我怀疑他是不是睡着了的时候，他又突然冷不丁开口：“喜欢的。”

我足足愣了五秒钟，也没有反应过来蔡徐坤在说什么。

他终于转过身来看向我，一双黑眼睛在黑夜里显得愈发灼热，像是一路点燃了空气，又一路直烧到我心底。我听见他又重复了一遍：“我说，喜、欢、的。”

我像突然被一记惊雷击中，晕乎乎飘飘然，只知道一味地盯着蔡徐坤，肆无忌惮地盯着他，靠近他，把他呼出的每一口气息都贪婪地吸进肺叶，等到头脑稍微清醒一点才怔怔地反问：“喜欢……我的吗？”

黑夜里他那双黑白分明的桃花眼显得没那么清冷，反而带着点不成气候的刁蛮，唇角针尖般挑起，像藏着把倒钩。

“我回答完了，不说第三遍。”

我就这么上钩了。

在那个夏天，  
外面很安静，  
一切都尚且遥远。

我沉湎进与你的呼吸之间，  
像是跌进一阵无尽的——  
夏天的风里。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

我陪蔡徐坤回了趟福利院。  
从台中到花莲，整整五个小时的火车车程。

那小院落在宜兰之南的山坳里，砌成客家烟楼的样式，白墙黑瓦，瓦楞上铺满了苔藓，显出些年岁。过了穿堂，是个青砖铺砌的大天井，正面是门廊，两侧是烤制烟叶的小作坊。

我坐在廊下，怀里抱着只肥橘，看蔡徐坤领着孩子们玩老鹰捉小鸡。

他今天一时兴起借了我的制服来穿，白衬衫的袖口挽到手肘，张开双臂护着身后一串小崽子们左躲右闪。扮老鹰的大孩子突然发起总攻，蔡徐坤猛地一甩尾，没料想最后面的那只“小鸡”反应不及，扑摔在了地上。

小女孩摔得满身灰，哇的一声哭了出来。蔡徐坤这下心虚的紧了，赶忙上前把那一小只扶起来，蹲在地上双手合十跟人道歉。

我隔得远听不清，只能依稀看到他皱着眉头瘪着嘴，不管说什么那小孩都只顾着哭，哭声一阵更比一阵高，几乎盖过了枝头声嘶力竭的蝉鸣。

给大孩子愁得，头皮都快薅秃了。

我看得忍俊不禁，想着该上去搭把手又生出几分幸灾乐祸的意味，心想老天有眼，混世魔王也有的治了。

结果下一秒他从兜里掏出一颗水果糖就把人收服了。

小女孩满手泥泞，蔡徐坤就剥开糖衣喂到她嘴边。孤儿院的孩子多少比寻常娃娃平添了几分警惕心，起初只是小心地抬眼瞅着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤于是又剥了一颗塞进自己嘴里，挑眉示意她吃，她才张开小嘴一口咬下去。

蔡徐坤便笑了，那一笑春光灿烂到失真。女孩愣愣地盯着这张无害的脸，又愣愣地抬起小手捏了捏。蔡徐坤也不躲，一副视死如归的表情，任由自己那张漂亮的小脸盘子被蹂躏成各种形状，最后嘴角还是委屈得瘪成了一条线。

好在终于是把小祖宗逗笑了。

我静静地看着这一幕，楼前香樟树冠覆顶，浓荫遍地。细碎的阳光从叶间均匀地漏向蔡徐坤微皱的眼尾，落到一半便化作了满地的蝉鸣。

像极了一个金色的梦。

然后便被我生生叫停打住了。

说来真不能怪我心眼小，换了谁捧着这么张勾人的脸蛋，不会幻想自己捧着一枚伊甸园的禁果，然后顺理成章把持不住偷尝一口呢？

我绝对没有吃一个五岁小姑娘的醋。  
嗯，绝对没有。

玩累了的蔡徐坤走回门廊的阴影下拿手扇风，孩子们已经开始了新一轮的游戏，正在猜拳。

“几岁了，怎么还随身带着糖啊？”我随口提问。

他侧头看我一眼，然后利索地把肥橘从我腿上赶了下去，找了个舒服的姿势平躺在我膝上娓娓道来：

“我以前啊，因为我是大孩子嘛，院里每次分糖果的时候常会轮不到我。我就捡别的小朋友扔掉的糖纸回来贴窗户上……”

他把方才剥下来的彩色糖纸举到眼前，堪堪遮住晌午的斜阳，折射出五彩斑斓的星碎光点。

“真的好漂亮啊……那时候就觉得。”

我转头看他，只见他的眼皮半敛着，日光透过糖纸映在他脸上，时而是淡淡的浅绯，时而又是潋滟的绛紫，汇成流光溢彩的迤逦晚霞。

肥橘在我身边蜷成了一块月饼的样子。我边听边撸它的后颈上的皮毛，这小圆球便舒服地嗷了一声，懒洋洋地又蹭过来些，拿毛茸茸的尾巴挠我的手。

“后来呢？”我便被他牵着鼻子往下追问。

“后来……”他沐浴在暖绒绒的日光下，缓缓睁了眼，眼神有点凄惶，“后来有一天，我在捡糖纸的时候，遇到了一个叔叔，嗯，一个好心叔叔。”

我不由猜想：“他给了你一颗糖？”

蔡徐坤像是没猜到我会突然开口，愣了一下，复又阖上眼皮轻轻摇了摇头，“他给了一整罐糖，这——么大一罐……”

他拿手指在半空中给我比划了下，嗯，反正据他描述大概得有油漆桶那么大。

“叔叔问我，愿不愿意跟他回家，然后每天都会有糖吃……”

我第一次见蔡徐坤沉浸在往事里，那口吻那语调，叫我想起当年盛行的某部恐怖片里的一幕——从积灰的阁楼里走下来一个软绵绵的破布娃娃，淌着血泪，断断续续地跟你吐露主人的前尘过往，语气平静得像是在诉说着一个与自己毫不相干的故事。

这个比喻让我心底一冷。  
娃娃是一个多么美好又多么可怖的名词。

我的娃娃就这么怔怔地盯着檐角那片清朗的天空，嘴唇兀自开阖：“跟叔叔回家前，我把窗户上的糖纸全撕了。因为我有糖吃了，我不需要这些了。我对自己说，绝对，绝对不要再回来这里了……”

可你还是回来了不是吗？

我忽然心头一窒，像是被什么利刃抵在心口一样的凉意与随之而生的无力感，同时交错着袭上了神经末梢。

我曾不安于这个人太善于藏，一张疏离表情像岿然不动的面具长在他脸上。可这次，当他切实地握着我的手去揭那副面具的时候，我发现自己着实是害怕的。

我不想知道，不想知道那些隐于他平静面容下的波涛是何其汹涌。可我又无比清楚，蔡徐坤说出那些话后，便是自愿将自己过往的劫数同我拴在一起，从此往复，他休想再推开我了。

肥橘拱了拱蔡徐坤的腰，不安分地扭着身子又往我怀里钻，长毛动物按理说该喜欢去阴凉处避暑，真是只黏人的小懒猫。

大猫只好给小猫腾地方，借故说去跟院长打个招呼就回家。我这才发现天井边坐着位正在浣衣的中年女士，穿一件白底碎花的旧衬衣，佝偻着后背手脚不太利索的样子，抬手揩汗的时候还冲我们客气地笑了一笑，笑起来眼梢嘴角的皱纹都透着些通透与慈爱。

蔡徐坤踢踏着帆布鞋，左脚鞋带都散了，我还没来得及出声让他把鞋带绑好，这厮已经一蹦一跳地窜出去了。

我留意到他陪着长辈说话的时候还特意蹲下了身子，小小一只缩在人跟前，可想院长当年应该待他不错。蔡徐坤中途还回头指了指我，尔后凑上去跟院长耳语了几句。这一指指得我心底犯怵，直到发觉院长落在我身上的目光里笑意更深，我才隐隐松了口气。

说话间蔡徐坤埋头去系鞋带，院长便伸手摸了摸他那颗蓬松的脑袋，举止间颇有几分舐犊情深的意思。

那幅图景兀自在强光里白得发空，看起来慈悲又虚弱。

原以为福利院的日子留在他记忆里的残只片影尽数是不幸的，然而就这么看着看着，光是看着蔡徐坤跟长辈谈心、系鞋带、被摸头，我还是忍不住觉得他可爱，好可爱。

等我意识到这点的时候，自己已经撑着下巴、聚精会神地盯了对方快五分钟了。

临走前院长还往蔡徐坤手里塞了一袋刚起锅的红豆饼，叮嘱我们路上小心，还说我们兄弟俩看着感情真好，她也就放心了，下次记得带姐姐一起来玩什么的。

我听得云里雾里，蔡徐坤只管笑着连声应好，紧接着在我胳膊肘上不轻不重地掐了一把。我便猜到他耍的把戏，院长应该是把我当成了他养父母家的那个亲生儿子。我虽心里隐隐不是滋味，到底还是忍住没揭了他老底。

“还有个事儿，小坤啊……”最后的最后，院长欲言又止道，“那个，你的…你生父，来院里找过你。”

我立马察觉到，在听到“生父”两个字的时候蔡徐坤冷不防哆嗦了下。我顺着手腕摸到他捏紧的拳头，指缝间都是汗，冰冷的。

空气中隐隐浮动着某种可怖的违和感，像是青天白日里被人割开动脉，玫瑰的铁锈腥味，叫人遍体生寒。

“你放心。”院长定是懂他所想，抬手在他肩上拍了拍，神情似那风雨里坚韧的芦苇，永不弯折，“我答应你，你担心的事不会发生。”

我掰不开他的拳头，只能兀自感受那手背上的青筋凸起似蜿蜒的河。他心里藏了太多事，终于也有藏不下的一天，丝丝缕缕的恐惧宛如触藤，溢于体表无处遁形。

他亲手揭了面具给我。  
白日夜行的他，终于什么都不剩了。

“沈姨…没事啦…”蔡徐坤开口叫她，尾音飘然落下，像声宽慰的喟叹。

他终于松开拳头，颤巍巍地握住了我的手：

“我现在有我哥呢，不怕。”

我猛地看向蔡徐坤，他在笑，眼神那么坚定且自信，如同那晚借着酒意的孤注一掷。

今早刚到花莲的火车站口时看到了丰年祭的海报。蔡徐坤便问我晚上要不要顺路绕过去看看，我看了眼列车时刻表，答应了。

整座台湾岛一步入夏季，逃不开的标签便是“祭典”和“烟火大会”。国文课本上但凡随便一提这些字眼，就能酝酿出无数温柔细腻的动人故事。可惜像我这种大俗人，对于夏日情怀什么的，大概天然有些不足。

我们赶到石梯坪的时候天色已晚，正是溽暑天，晚风微醺，空气里飘荡着不知名的香气，似花非花，起伏缭绕。祭典已经开始了，四处熙攘，摩肩接踵，远近灯火如昼，热闹非常。

蔡徐坤嚷着这片儿太吵太热，原住民的庆典哪有不热闹的道理呢，嘴上这么说，我还是跑去街角的小摊上给他买了份芒果冰。操着一口阿美族口音的老板娘说她快收摊了，又多送了我一份榴莲冰。

蔡徐坤嫌弃榴莲味儿，揣着芒果冰挤开汹涌的人流走得飞快。我担心他走丢，还是追上去不依不饶地抓他的手腕。

路过角楼见那檐下挂着一溜喜气的红灯笼，楼上有人击鼓有人吹笛，那笛声非常高，细细的，却震得人耳欲聋。

蔡徐坤突然不躲我了，转过身来问我：“你听过一种说法吗——”

“哈？”我听不清，拽着他往人少的角落走了两步。

他便任由我拉着走，悠悠然挖了一勺芒果冰送进嘴里，凑到我耳边故意吼得大声道：“我说！听说啊！喜欢芒果的跟喜欢榴莲的，据说过不到一块儿！”

我被他吼得一愣，登时吃了瘪，傻站在原地揣着碗榴莲冰垂下了脑袋，吃也不是不吃也不是。

蔡徐坤便不疾不徐地往墙角一靠，平时一双混不吝的眼睛，此时正执拗地盯着我手里的榴莲冰，撒娇似的开口：“怎么办啊子异。”

薄薄的灯笼纸倾泻下一片橙红的灯火，映在他沾了点澄黄果肉的弯弯嘴角，显得可爱又可恶。

是啊，怎么办啊王子异。

我突然怔住，好像第一次才开始思考这个问题。

蔡徐坤也没有催促，抱着他的芒果冰静静等着我，耳边笑语欢声，身后人海潮汐。

最后蔡徐坤还是挖了一勺榴莲冰塞进我嘴里：“骗你的啦傻子。”

他在笑，笑得露出一口森森的白牙，灯火下闪耀如春雪又迅速溃败消亡，露出积雪底下贫瘠的内里。

时至今日我依然不知，是该庆幸自己有幸得知了这么个毫无根据的假说，还是该无奈作为被提前多年就剧透了的人，我早已被排除在未来那个能陪他“过到一块儿”的候选名单之外。

街道中央每隔十米置一簇篝火，火光甫燃起，就有身穿彩色布衣，带着各色面具的原住民从街头巷尾鱼贯而入，联袂起舞，祭典的气氛霎时被推向高潮。

蔡徐坤拉着我挤到人群最前头，好奇宝宝抻着脖子还想往前凑，被我捞着腰一把拽了回来。这小孩便回头瞪了我一眼，闷了好久才随口问我这跳的是什么舞。

“听说叫亡者舞。”

“亡者……是死掉的人吗？”

我点点头：“是死后无法成佛的人。”

蔡徐坤愣了一秒，随即扭头冲我笑了一下：“那和我们还真像啊。”

“什么意思？”

蔡徐坤最常露出就是那种假人般的笑意——嘴巴在笑，眼睛没在笑。每次看到他冲我露出这个表情，总叫我感到不适和些许后怕。

“西方创世纪里创造了亚当和夏娃，中国古代的太极图里有两仪一说，阴阳相互缠绵又相互制约，构成一个黑白镶嵌的圆，才有往后完满的人生……”

篝火映在他眼底，光华氤氲。

我听到蔡徐坤沉了口气，然后反问我：“你说我俩这样，算不算违背天性，忤逆本能，死后要万劫不复的那种？”

我不知道蔡徐坤还看过这么多正儿八经的书，更没想到这小孩看过这么多书后还五迷三道得像块刚出土的文物化石，真是白瞎了那些人类阶梯精神食粮。

但同蔡徐坤磋磨了这些时日多少让我有了些长进。我深知小朋友的许多个问号并非需要我绞尽脑汁一一解答。就好比现在，蔡徐坤眼带着某种酸楚的情绪看着我，叫一叠鸦黑的睫毛遮着，轻轻颤颤，每一下都像是贴着我的痒处在撩，层层叠叠的痒堆得令人心慌，却又不给个痛快。

于是我也顾不得场合，不由分说拽起他的胳膊就跑，笔直地从街道中央横穿过去，还惊扰了几位正心无旁骛跳着舞的“亡者”。

我拉着他，如同撞破一道连接现世与彼岸的结界，从此离苦得乐，往生净土。

“你干嘛啊王子异？”蔡徐坤没料到我会闹出这么大动静，噤声想把我的手拨开。

我拽得更紧，回头冲他一笑：“我们私奔吧。”

穿过喧闹的游客，沿街纷繁的小摊，我拉着蔡徐坤，深一脚浅一脚地拐进一片稍稍远离喧嚣的小树林。

初夏的风正合时宜，捎来些草本植物青涩的香气。蔡徐坤手指的温热渗入我无序的皮肤纹理，紧握的掌心发了汗，生出几分黏腻感，已然是这个夏天迄今为止最炽热的温度，热得我头脑昏沉又昏沉。热在心里，热在肌肤的表层里发着威力，使得汗珠如泉不断地朝肌肤外喷涌而出。

我心想，原来带着别人走，是这种感觉。

下一秒，风止了，月影也匿了，只因我们身旁的这颗老槐树挺拔没有一点弯曲，枝叶茂密、厚实尖尖的树顶插入白亮的夜空。

我便反手掰过蔡徐坤的肩把他摁在树干上。

这种暧昧的动作被我做起来像在强抢民女，但我也不怎么在乎，反正能让蔡徐坤把注意放到我身上就好了。

潮热的吐息逼近，他也不躲。我却没了刚才拉着对方就跑的那股狠劲，歪着头想了很久才下定决心开口问他：“我们、是在谈恋爱吗？”

蔡徐坤愣了下，随即点点头：“算吧。”

要说什么时候确定的恋爱关系确实有些勉强。毕竟我们从来没说过什么“在一起吧”之类俗套台词，但自从小旅馆那场打了擦边球的情事之后，在蔡徐坤主动说出“喜欢的”三个字之后，好像的确和以前不同了，好像的确是——

“嗯，在谈的。”他补充了一句。

这句煞有介事的补充却让我瞬间开心到忘形，于是大着胆子伸手去抬他的下巴，自上而下打量那双湿漉漉的，像是凝着一层泪膜的漂亮眼睛：

“那……”

我想我应该是有进步的，起码这次比之前强吻他的那几次要礼貌得多：

“坤坤，我可以亲你吗？”

夜凉如水，远处传来亡者舞节奏分明的乐音，近一些的，是草丛里夏虫类似弦乐的低吟。细微的庞大的一切动响，都被放慢成了渐弱的背景音，为这仲夏夜里任何可能成真的缱绻柔情默默造势。

蔡徐坤垂眼别过视线，月光不顾念他，狠心地将他脸颊和耳尖的泛红痕迹照得清晰，过了好一会儿，他才终于抬头直视过来，低低地说了声：

“好。”

他水亮的眼睛里倒映出我的样子，满满都是我。我吞了吞口水，突然紧张得掌心又开始冒汗，这热量从手心传送，一直烧至五脏六腑，全身筋脉。

明明不是第一次接吻，但冥冥中又觉得，这次是不一样的，这是我们的第一次，这将是一个全新故事的伊始。倘若世上真有“亡者”的存在，倘若蔡徐坤真的愿意从此同我画地为牢，那么我也能，从此疯渡成妖，从此万劫不复。

我终于颤巍巍地揽住他的脖子，一句话也不敢多少，倾身贴了过去——

他身上淡得像风的气息顺着我的肩，越到锁骨，攀到睫毛，终于连同眉间的阴影一起被大脑收录的瞬间——

“咻——砰！”

夜空尽头突然窜起了第一朵烟火，炸裂盛放成一片火树银花。

我忍不住地朝那瞬间明亮的夜幕望去——

下一秒蔡徐坤突然伸手揪住了我的衣领，果断地消灭掉了我俩唇间最后那点距离。

唇上传来的触感微微冰凉而湿润，温热的鼻息喷洒在我脸上。我从来没有仔细看过蔡徐坤近在咫尺的脸，他没有闭眼，可以从长睫下完整地看到我错愕的表情。

这可能是蔡徐坤第一次主动吻我，与之前的任何一个吻都截然不同。

它不掺杂任何情欲的色彩，我们两个人似乎都全然忘记了技巧和过往，空白着脑子，像两个经验全无的愣头青一般，只是和彼此交换了一个短暂、轻浅却湿润又甜蜜的爱的信号。

亲吻的时间稍微长了一点，踮着脚的蔡徐坤有些吃力地伸手扶住我的肩支撑住身体。

我终于看到金粉般的烟火燃成漫天锦灰，天边的焰光在一瞬间点亮了蔡徐坤隐在树影下的脸，点亮他玲珑的眉骨、潋滟的双眸，还有湿润的、殷红的那点唇珠，那是我生平见过最美的玫瑰。

“……就、这样？”

回过神来的我果断按住对方的后脑，加深了这个带着芒果和榴莲味道的吻。

那晚的烟火放了二十分钟，我们用了整整十五分钟来接吻，最后五分钟心不在焉地分给了花莲港上空这场一年一度最盛大的海上花火。然后紧赶慢赶坐上了回台中的末班绿皮火车，当然了，只有硬座。

一上车蔡徐坤就默不作声地拉上了窗帘，迎上我征询的眼神，也只是笑了笑：“你觉不觉得，坐在夜车上往外看，四周漆黑一片，那种感觉……很不舒服。”

“哦……有吗？”

他没再解释，只是把手掌覆盖在眼前，脑袋往我肩上一栽，声音闷闷地从底下传来：“我累了，你看着点啊，我先睡会儿。”

说是这么说……方才缠缠绵绵地热吻了那么久的身体，当下哪里还经得起一点肢体接触擦枪走火？

蔡徐坤整个人翻了个身缩进我怀里的时候，我才意识到他那根东西正精神抖擞地直戳着我大腿。怀里的人不知睡蒙了还是清醒得很，拽着我的手往下探，皱着眉黏黏糊糊地求我：“你帮我下啊，子异——”

山间的绿皮火车冒着灰色的蒸汽，哐当哐当地朝台中奔去，所幸夜里光线晦暗，所幸周遭还格外应景地传来几阵鼾声。

谢天谢地，感觉这节车厢中的一切都在为我们创造做爱的条件。

我随手捡了张乘客遗落的报纸盖在我俩腿间，又小心翼翼地环视了一圈“作案”环境，这才大着胆子从他裤裆里一路摸到隐秘地带，汗津津的手指轻轻包裹住底下两个沉甸甸的囊袋。蔡徐坤抖了抖，猛地抓紧我的胳膊。

我顺着往下摸，那根阴茎也跟着含羞带怯地抖了抖，仿佛不好意思叫我撸它一般。

我在顶端揉了两下，立刻沾了满手粘液，就着这液体作润滑，在茎身上来回撸动着。蔡徐坤的身体一贯敏感得很，腰都塌了下去，脚趾抵在铁皮车厢上蜷得绷紧。

他出汗了，混合了独特的体味和荷尔蒙，催情的作用不言而喻。我的指尖忍不住流连在他敏感的沟壑里不肯离去，一下一下摩擦着那块嫩肉。

我看到他丰盈的嘴唇已经张开，好在吐出第一声呻吟前果断咬住了自己的食指。可在我听来就是无声的勾引，于是手下发了狠地去剐蹭他的茎身和铃口。

“干，王子异，太紧了，松点，疼。”

他咬着牙凑过来耳语，在我胳膊上抓出两道指甲印。

我便松了些劲去撸他的阴茎包皮，指尖搓了下嫩薄的龟头，又抠了抠尿眼，最后再张开手掌重新回去照顾那两颗囊袋。

蔡徐坤已经把食指根部都塞进嘴里咬住了，间或吞吐着水光潋滟的那根指头，看起来色情得一塌糊涂。他浑身发抖地瘫靠在我身上，把腿分开跟我的腿绞在一起，脚趾蜷缩着抓我的踝骨。我俩都一米八几，把靠背砸得直震。

我的大拇指重重的扫过马眼的时候潮水突然汹涌而出，蔡徐坤忍不住惊叫出声，下一秒就被我咬住了下唇，喉间只能发出些许嘤嘤哼哼的娇喘，小腹也抽搐着，在我手上足足射了十几秒才停下。

飞溅的白浊弄湿了衣料，我俩都懒得理会，只顾疯了一般地抱在一起啃咬对方的嘴唇，这是一个无关爱的吻，却能让我们从疼痛中找到些许存在感。痛能使性爱中的快感升华，这是我与蔡徐坤的共识。

那一刻我们心照不宣，这列火车终将会驶向干涸，以至于每一面车窗都有了裂痕，我们只能委身于这节晦涩不堪的车厢，从彼此眼中看到自己最原始的模样。

我终是不愿承认，这世间一切滤尽铅华后，我真的只剩下蔡徐坤了。

车过台北的时候已见晨光微熹，蔡徐坤趴在我肩头睡得正沉，嘴唇微张的模样格外娇憨，应是一场好梦。我睡意全无，索性捡起那张溅满了精液的旧报纸随手翻看。

不知为何我记得分外清楚，那张报纸的日期是2000年6月22日，社会版的新闻依旧枯燥如糟糠，无非是政党轮替，或是服役期缩短，哦，左下角刊登了一则不大不小的报道——屏东县的一名15岁国中生因性别观念被校园霸凌致死……

我终于意识到，千禧年就这么优哉游哉地晃过了一半，同寻常年份别无二致，什么都在发生。有生命在凋零，有畜生在作恶，有星辰在陨落，有瘟疫在蔓延。依然有人热衷灯红酒绿，有人纵情声色犬马，醉醺醺、昏沉沉、轻飘飘，事过不境迁，往事不如烟。

可正是在这一年里，我觅得了最珍贵的东西。

很多年后我听人说起，陪你度过千禧年的人，必将与你一生纠缠不清。我便想起2000年6月22那日凌晨，紧挨在我肩头的那张稍显稚气的睡颜——想象那个人长此以往，会不会也在某次长途跋涉后，对谁说上一句我累了，嘱托哪个人帮自已照看一点，然后卸下防备沉沉睡去。

大概这就是所谓人间有憾，山长水远。  
一念之间，我们再次走过千山万水，却必须回到那个千禧年面对离别。

TBC.


End file.
